Change!
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk FID#4. Multichapter. 2shot! Dia bukanlah diriku. Dia bukanlah aku! Kenapa harus terjebak seperti ini? SIAL! Kau uke? Kau putra mahkota? Kau apapun! The winner is the genius. Kepintaran di dalam tubuh sempurna? Sempurna, ahn? Aku tidaklah peduli, terpenting aku memilikinya, bahkan jika harus memaksa seluruh dunia untuk sujud di bawah kakiku. ItaKyuuIta?
1. Chapter 1

Dahulu kala hingga sekarang Jepang merupakan negeri yang berbasis sistem kekaisaran. Setiap rakyat haruslah mengutamakan serta menghormati kaisar beserta keluarga kerajaan untuk kesejahteraan negeri matahari tersebut. Namun, walaupun kaisar beserta keluarganya bersikap baik dan adil terhadap rakyat tetap saja ada beberapa aliansi masyarakat yang tidak menyukai keberadaan kaisar beserta keluarganya. Oleh karena itu, untuk menjaga keamanan keluarga kerajaan beserta negara, kerajaan beserta para menteri membuat suatu tim khusus—sebagai bagian dari keamanan kerajaan— yang kerap kali orang-orang sering menyebutnya sebagai _ninja._

Konoha.

Sebuah kota yang termasuk maju dengan pesat di dalam peradaban masyarakatnya. Setiap teknologi terbaru yang dirancang oleh Jepang pastilah dikirimkan dan muncul terlebih dahulu pada kota tersebut sebelum di kota-kota Jepang lainnya. Ya, setiap orang sangat menyukai perkembangan teknologi di tengah-tengah suasana hiruk-pikuk yang terdapat di dalam kota tersebut tanpa mengetahui sejarah terbentuknya sang kota. Sangatlah jarang orang-orang mengetahui jika kota megapolitan tersebut adalah sebuah kota yang dahulu kalanya tempat persembunyian ninja-ninja khusus nomor satu bagi keamanan kerajaan pada jaman perang dunia ke-1 dan ke-2—sebelum Jepang mengalami kekalahan setelah bom atom Hiroshima—Nagasaki diledakan.

Secara berangsur-angsur, seluruh tempat yang dahulunya sebagai tempat persembunyian para ninja kini berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh bangunan-bangunan besar. Salah satu bangunan besar tersebut adalah Universitas Konoha. Sebuah tempat belajar yang setiap tahunnya menghasilkan mahasiswa lulusan-lulusan terbaik dan sangat dibanggakan oleh para pemerintah Jepang. Tempat yang sangat diminati oleh para anak-anak di Jepang layaknya Universitas Tokyo. Tempat yang menyimpan sebuah sejarah di dalamnya, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mengungkit sejarah tersebut. Tempat belajar yang menyimpan bangunan mewah bergaya moderen di dalamnya. Mhm.. namun, walaupun Konoha terkenal dengan bangunan moderennya yang artistik, terdapat beberapa bagian di dalam universitas tersebut yang belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh tangan orang-orang jaman sekarang.

Kota sejuta rahasia.

Begitulah orang-orang menyebut kota Konoha. Terlebih dengan adanya sebuah universitas ternama yang salah satu bagian bangunannya belum dirombak—semenjak jaman perang dunia.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir satu, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-putih, celana jeans—hitam, dan sepatu kets putih bergaris hitam di setiap pinggiran sepatunya berjalan melewati lapangan parkir Universitas Konoha. Dia tidak memakai mobil. Dia tidak memakai barang mewah. Dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang notabene seorang anak pengusaha ternama yang memiliki sifat sederhana. Oke, Itachi Uchiha namanya! Pemuda yang selalu melapisi mata _onyx-nya_ dengan kacamata putih berbingkai tipis—_silver_—adalah pemuda yang introvert dan sulit bergaul, walaupun _fans-fansnya_ sangatlah banyak.

Apabila orang-orang memilih ekstrakulikuler olah raga, _Scient_, atau bela diri, Uchiha Itachi lebih memilih untuk menjadi anggota perpustakaan atau anggota yang paling tidak diminati oleh orang-orang. Hmm bukan! Bukan karena dia tidak bisa berolah raga atau dia tidak pintar. Dia adalah termasuk orang yang selalu mencetak rekor berlari tercepat atau memasukan bola terbanyak ke dalam gawang. Dia adalah termasuk orang yang memiliki nilai di atas rata-rata, dan sangatlah jago dalam hal bela diri. Dia adalah orang yang penuh talenta tetapi tidak suka untuk memperlihatkan talenta-talentanya tersebut. Oke, dikatakan sekali lagi.. Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang _introvert_ yang hidupnya tidak ingin diganggu hanya karena kemampuan alaminya sebagai seorang manusia bertalenta—nyaris sempurna, jika tidak ada kata introvert di dalam kamus hidupnya!

Di saat dirinya terus melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung perpustakaan Universitas Konoha, Itachi melihat seluruh orang—terutama para mahasiswi— berlarian menuju lapangan. Mereka berlarian dari dalam gedung, melewati dirinya dengan wajah sangat antusias. Semakin lama Uchiha sulung perhatikan, orang-orang tersebut berteriak histeris—menyebutkan sebuah nama yang selalu muncul di setiap acara musik, film—yang ada di televisi. Kyuubi Namikaze seorang kandidat putra mahkota sekaligus bintang yang sedang berkilau di dunia hiburan. Kyuubi-sama. Begitulah orang-orang meneriaki nama tersebut. Sebuah nama yang bisa membuat Itachi membatu di tempat, dan ekspresi _stoic-nya_ berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi _shock _yang tidak dapat tertahankan.

"Kyuubi—sama! Kyuubi—sama!" para gadis terus meneriaki nama orang tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" teriakan yang semakin menggila dan keras kembali terdengar di telinga Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi membalikan badannya dengan perlahan, hendak mengikuti arah lari para wanita yang sedang berteriak—tidak karuan. Ha—ah, untuk pertama kali dia merasa tertarik dengan sesuatu. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Sial! Ini adalah hari pertama penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Ia baru ingat jika pemuda yang baru saja turun dari mobil oranye dengan memakai kaca mata hitam dan ransel merah darah—polos—yang digantungkan di sebelah pundaknya akan menginjakan kaki di Universitas Konoha untuk pertama kalinya. Oke, rupanya sang idola sejuta remaja telah tiba di kampus untuk pertama kalinya.

Mata _onyx _Itachi semakin awas—memantau gerak-gerik pemuda yang sedang dikawal oleh para _bodyguard_ agar tidak tersentuh oleh para wanita yang sangat megandrunginya, ketika tubuh Itachi hanya bisa mematung—takjub dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut merah yang muncul dengan ekspresi bosan yang tersirat di wajahnya. Dia adalah seorang artis. Dia adalah seorang yang tenar. Dia adalah seorang vokalis di dalam sebuah band yang sedang ternama. Dia adalah Kyuubi Namikaze. Seseorang yang bisa membuat Itachi terdiam di depan televisi—seharian—untuk menonton acara musik yang menampilkan vokalis band Jinchuuriki dengan Kyuubi sebagai penyanyinya.

Bagus!

Baru kali ini Itachi ingin berteriak layaknya seorang fans girl yang sangat antusias dengan kehadiran idolanya.

Seiring dengan angin yang berhembus—meniup rambut gelap sang Uchiha, dan teriakan fans yang terdengar di telinga Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut merah yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna putih—tanpa lengan—di dalamnya, mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan diiringi kawalan _bodyguard_. Ini adalah hari pertamanya ke kampus. Ini adalah hari yang membosankan. Ini adalah hari yang paling berisik—semenjak dia lulus SMA!

Kyuubi terus berjalan dengan wajah kesal dan sangat bosan, hingga dia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_. Hanya dengan melihat pemuda tersebut—secara sekilas dan tidak tertarik sama sekali—Kyuubi tidaklah tahu, seiring dengan hembusan angin yang membawa teriakan-teriakan _fans-nya_, ini adalah hari yang akan merubah segala kehidupan seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ dan merah.

Senyum.

"Seandainya aku menjadi dia..," Itachi bergumam, dengan senyuman tipis yang terlitas di bibirnya, di saat dirinya pun mulai melangkahkan kaki—menuju ke arah perpustakaan, ketika sang Namikaze sudah melewati dirinya.

_Ya, seandainya…_

Gumam Uchiha sulung di dalam hatinya.

* * *

**Change!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: KyuuItaKyuu**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: BL, Lemon/rape, miss typo, word iblis, dll.**

**Tidak suka, nggak usah baca!**

**Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk FID#4. Multichapter~  
Sampai jumpa di tanggal 8? Atau 9? #plak. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Me and you!  
**

* * *

Perpustakaan Universitas Konoha..

Itachi menghela napas—sejenak. Halaman buku di depannya sibuk dia bolak-balik ketika sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya, pertanda dirinya sudah merasa bosan. Aisssshhh… perpustakaan memang tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan penuhnya kantin. Namun hari ini adalah hari yang paling tersepi—disepanjang kehidupan Itachi ketika menjadi pegawai di perpustakaan Konoha. Ia tidak menyangka jika kedatangan Kyuubi bisa membuat perpustakaan tidaklah kedatangan pengunjung karena semua orang sibuk berada di aula untuk menyaksikan Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di dalam aula—mendengarkan ceramah dari pemilik yayasan universitas.

Setelah merasa buku di depannya sudahlah tidak menarik, Itachi memutuskan untuk beranjak dari atas kursi. Dirinya mulai memikirkan cara untuk membunuh waktu. Ia mulai menelusuri setiap rak buku yang terdapat di dalam perpustakaan. Ha—ah, ini adalah kesempatan bagi seorang Uchiha. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengunjungi perpustakaan berarti pekerjaannya di hari ini sangat ringan, dan dia bisa memutari perpustakaan untuk mencari buku dan membacanya tanpa ada orang yang meganggu atau meminta pertolongan dirinya untuk mencarikan sebuah buku. Ya, walaupun Itachi lebih menyukai bermain PSP yang selalu dia sakukan daripada membaca, namun tidak ada salahnya dia menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk menambah informasi. Mhm.. lagipula PSP yang yang dibawa Uchiha sulung habis batere atau lupa di _charger_, jadi bagaimana dia bisa bermain?

Setiap jajaran rak-rak buku Itachi pandangi dengan jari-jari yang menempel pada kode-kode seri buku yang ditulis oleh pihak perpustakaan. Itachi terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menyadari jika dirinya sudah mencapai rak paling belakang. Tidak ada yang menarik! Seru Itachi di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sebagian besar buku di dalam perpustakaan sudah dia baca, dan adapun yang belum dibaca tidaklah menarik perhatian Uchiha sulung.

"Ha—ah.."

Itachi menghela napas—berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah rak paling belakang dari rak perpustakaan. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit perpustakaan, di saat kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Kyuubi. Itachi kembali menghayalkan wajah idolanya. Mata tajam berwarna hijau—kemerahan, rambut merah—halus, dan wajah sempurna itu tidaklah bisa hilang dari pikiran Uchiha sulung. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya dia bisa di dalam satu tempat dengan idolanya sejak kecil. Hahaha. Ya, semenjak Kyuubi menjadi bintang cilik, Itachi sudah menyukainya. Bahkan, semenjak Kyuubi masih mengiklankan produk susu untuk anak-anak.

Aneh?

Tidaklah aneh bagi Itachi karena Kyuubi adalah seseorang yang mengagumkan. Tampan, pintar, dan banyak sekali talenta—layaknya Uchiha sulung. Suatu hal yang berbeda dari Kyuubi dari Itachi adalah dia lebih muda dua tahun dari Uchiha sulung dan dirinya bisa menampilkan bakat atau kemampuannya di depan banyak orang hanya untuk mendapatkan uang untuk sesuap Mercedes.

Hayalan Itachi semakin jauh. Dia berpikir bagaimana rasanya menyentuh pemuda Namikaze? Apakah lembut atau tulang-tulang Kyuubi terbentuk keras karena latihan bela dirinya? Mhm.. lalu bagaimana dengan suara Kyuubi ketika berbicara biasa atau tidak bernyanyi? Lalu, bagaimana Ha—ah, sudahlah! Itachi bisa gila jika terus berimajinasi mengenai orang yang sangat sulit dijangkau oleh dirinya karena dirinya tidak mungkin berani maju dan berkenalan dengan seorang mahasiswa baru. Bisa hancur reputasi seorang Uchiha. Apa kata orang jika seorang Uchiha Itachi diketahui adalah seorang fans dari idola para remaja jaman sekarang? Apa kata orang jika seorang senior meminta berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan seorang anak baru? Oleh karena itu, Itachi hendak beranjak ke arah depan perpustakaan untuk berhenti melamun, ketika dirinya melihat sebuah pintu dari kayu yang terdapat di samping rak paling belakang.

Pintu?

Uchiha sulung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pintu di dekatnya ini adalah sebuah alat penghubung ke tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh Uchiha sulung. Ada apa di balik pintu tersebut? Itachi bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Ia yang sedang merasa bosan dan kesal karena harga dirinya dan tugas sebagai pegawai perpustakaan melarang untuk menonton Kyuubi yang sedang diceramahi oleh ketua yayasan mulai melakukan tindakan yang berada diluar peraturan.

Rasa penasaran Itachi semakin bertambah ketika rasa bosan di dalam dirinya semakin mempengaruhi prinsip hidupnya untuk tidak melanggar aturan perpustakaan. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil beberapa kunci yang disatu tempatkan di dalam satu gantungan kunci. Ia memilih-milih kunci setiap ruangan yang terdapat di dalam perpustakaan sebelum memasukan satu kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang kunci pintu.

Gagal.

Kunci pertama tidaklah cocok dengan pintu. Alhasil, Itachi kembali mencari kunci yang cocok, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil membuka pintu setelah memasukan kunci yang cocok tersebut, yaitu kunci kedua. Dengan senyuman usil, Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat ke arah belakang—memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat dirinya melanggar aturan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah dikunci oleh pihak universitas sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah menutup pintu—secara perlahan, Itachi menatap isi ruangan di depannya. Berdebu. Itachi hanya bisa berkomentar demikian sambil terbatuk-batuk ketika bau lembab, suasana gelap, dan debu yang beterbangan menghampiri dirinya. Astaga! Tempat apa ini? Kenapa pihak universitas tidak memperbaiki tempat ini? Padahal ini adalah universitas ternama. Dekor setiap ruangan yang berada di universitas sampai diakui oleh dunia. Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia melihat deretan rak-rak tua yang isinya buku-buku yang tidak kalah tuanya dengan rak tersebut. Ha—ah, bukan hanya tua. Rak dan buku tersebut sudahlah memudar warnanya, dan dilapisi oleh debu yang tidak tahu seberapa banyak jumlahnya ketika dibersihkan.

"Uhuk—uhuk!" Itachi terbatuk ketika debu memasuki mulut dan kerongkongannya.

Sembari menyalakan senter—melewati ponsel-nya, menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan memakai sapu tangan, Uchiha sulung kembali menjelajah rak-rak buku di sampingnya. Sesekali ia membaca label buku yang terdapat di dalam rak—yang tulisannya sudah memudar, termakan usia.

Semakin Itachi membaca tulisan-tulisan label bahkan beberapa judul buku tersebut, Itachi semakin yakin jika buku-buku di sekitarnya ini adalah buku yang tidak akan sesuai dengan jaman moderen ini atau jaman yang sudah didominasi oleh teknologi. Buku-buku tersebut cenderung bersikap sejarah, bertulisan jaman Jepang terdahulu atau dengan kata lain… kuno? Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk masuk ke dalam tempat berdebu dan melihat tumpukan buku yang tidak berguna. Ya, dia berpikir seperti itu sampai pada saat matanya menatap sebuah buku yang pada judulnya menyebutkan nama marganya—Uchiha, dengan tahun pembuatan buku tersebut yang bisa dibilang sudah termasuk tahun yang sangat tua untuk jaman millenium ini.

Dengan rasa penasaran, hingga keningnya berkerut, secara berhati-hati, Itachi mengambil buku tersebut. Oke, dari sekian banyak atau beratus-ratus buku yang terdapat di dalam ruangan berdebu ini, buku yang mencantumkan nama marganya adalah satu-satunya buku yang membuat dirinya tertarik. Ia mengambil buku tersebut. Buku berdebu dan harus dibilas terlebih dahulu dengan sapu tangan sebelum Itachi membukanya.

Dengan antusias dan penuh harap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di dalam buku di tangannya sambil menghadapkan dirinya ke depan rak tua—tempat menyimpan buku tersebut, Itachi membuka buku tersebut. Ia berharap buku tersebut tidaklah lapuk—termakan usia—ketika dirinya membuka sang buku tua.

Dan?

Ternyata buku tersebut tidak seburuk penampilannya.

Rupanya sang buku tidaklah rusak sama sekali pada bagian dalamnya, walaupun kertas-kertasnya sudah menguning. Bagaimana caranya buku yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya ini masih bertahan—tidak termakan usia atau masih terlihat sangat normal, hingga kualitas tulisannya sama dengan buku yang kerap kali berada di pasar loak? Padahal, jika melihat usia buku, Itachi meyakini jika buku ini adalah buku yang umurnya cukup untuk membuat kayu pun lenyap—menjadi serpihan debu. Itachi mulai berpikir jika tempat ini sekaligus isinya bukanlah tempat yang normal. Dia mulai berpikir jika isi di dalam ruangan berdebu ini bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Oleh karena itu, pihak sekolah melarang orang-orang untuk membuka ruangan di dalam perpustakaan ini. Namun dikarenakan Itachi pegawai perpustakaan yang sudah lulus seleksi secara ketat sekaligus pria yang terkenal sangat menaati aturan, makanya dia dipercayai untuk memegang kunci perpustakaan tanpa diduga pria disiplin ini sesekali ingin melawan aturan ketika hidupnya merasa bosan.

Pemuda yang merasa beruntung karena _partner-nya_ yang bertugas sebagai pegawai perpustakaan memutuskan untuk pergi berpacaran dikarenakan perpustakaan sangat sepi kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan membawa buku yang dia ambil dari dalam ruangan berdebu tersebut. Uchiha.. Uchiha… Itachi terus menggumamkan marganya di dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin tahu apa maksud dari kata Uchiha tersebut. Sial! Diakibatkan sebagian besar judulnya sudahlah memudar, Itachi hanya bisa membaca kata 'Uchiha' dan tahun pembuatan buku itu saja.

Setelah menutup sekaligus mengunci pintu ke arah ruangan berdebu tersebut, Itachi berjalan ke arah kursi. Ia mulai membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya tanpa memikirkan jika rambutnya sudah seperti beruban karena debu-debu di dalam ruangan tersebut telah menempel pada rambut terikatnya.

Itachi mulai membaca buku tersebut dan memahami jika sang buku adalah sebuah buku yang menceritakan sebuah klan terkuat di jaman terdahulu atau jaman sebelum bom sekalipun terpikirkan oleh penemunya, dan berhasil diluncurkan di kota Hiroshima—Nagasaki.

Klan tersebut dibentuk secara kuat—melebihi klan-klan kuat lainnya, untuk melindungi pemerintahan dan kekaisaran secara maksimal. Namun, seiring dengan waktu, diakibatkan pikiran, beserta tujuan klan dengan kerajaan tidaklah sesuai, dan klan tersebut merasa dimanfaatkan oleh banyak pihak kerajaan, maka terjadilah pemberontakan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh sang klan yang dipimpin oleh ahli strategi kerajaan yang berasal dari klan hebat tersebut, sehingga mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah di tengah-tengah perkelahian antara saudara. Lalu, klan pemberontak tersebut pada akhirnya dibasmi oleh pasukan elite kerajaan yang terdiri dari kumpulan beberapa klan—lainnya, dan tidaklah lebih kuat dari klan pemberontak tersebut, namun jika bergabung bisa saja mengalahkan klan terkuat sekalipun. Pembasmian tersebut sangatlah mengerikan karena seluruh manusia—baik anak-anak maupun wanita yang berasal dari klan pemberontak alias klan Uchiha dibasmi, dan hanya menyisakan satu orang anak laki-laki untuk bertahan hidup sebagai simbol betapa kuatnya Kekaisaran Jepang di jaman dahulu. Sehingga anak laki-laki yang dibiarkan hidup dan dimungkinkan akan menjadi bibit pemberontakan pada kerajaan untuk selanjutnya pun dibiarkan begitu saja—mengisyaratkan kerajaan sama sekali tidak takut terhadap ancaman di masa depan dari pihak manapun.

Nasib klan tersebut tidaklah hanya sampai disitu saja. Anak yang dibiarkan hidup oleh kerajaan haruslah diasingkan di sebuah tempat yang terpencil, yaitu sebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni. Ia harus bertahan hidup secara sendirian nan kesepian dengan bahan makanan di sekitar pulau terpencil tersebut sampai pada suatu saat seorang wanita keturunan Jepang murni sedang berlayar, dan kapalnya mengalami karam, lalu wanita tersebut terdampar di pulau tersebut. Wanita tersebut hanya satu-satunya yang selamat dari peristiwa karamnya sang kapal, dan dia sangat megantungkan hidupnya pada sang laki-laki dari klan pemberontak yang dia temui di tempatnya terdampar, hingga sang wanita pun menjadi calon istri dari anak laki-laki yang sudah beranjak dewasa tersebut. Ya, seiring dengan kehidupannya, anak tersebut beranjak dewasa, jatuh cinta terhadap wanita yang menemaninya, mempunyai anak, dan menceritakan kisah kehidupannya pada anak-anaknya. Dia terus bercerita banyak hal mengenai kehidupannya di masa lalu, hingga dia meninggal dunia di tempat tersebut dengan meninggalkan banyak kisah pada keturunannya.

Lalu?

Pada saat perang dunia sedang berlangsung tiba-tiba pihak dari kerajaan mengirimkan pasukan untuk menemui atau melihat keadaan manusia yang diasingkan pada pulau tersebut dikarenakan sang raja di jaman sekarang adalah sahabat dari seorang dari klan pemberontak yang bertahan hidup.

Itachi terus membaca buku tersebut. Ia membaca kisah seorang anak dari klan Uchiha yang bisa menguasai jurus-jurus ninja terlarang pada umur 7 tahun ( 3 tahun sebelum diasingkan oleh kerajaan). Ia membaca bagaimana jurus-jurus ninja bisa membuat seorang anak kecil bertahan hidup di pulau terpencil. Ia membaca betapa mengerikannya perlakuan kerajaan terhadap anak tersebut. Ia membaca bagaimana buku tersebut menceritakan seorang anak dari anak yang berasal dari klan Uchiha menceritakan kisah seorang calon raja atau putra mahkota yang sejak kecil menderita karena harus mencari sahabatnya, dan dirinya haruslah bertahan dari rasa penyesalan akibat aturan kerajaan yang melarang dirinya untuk mencari sahabatnya, hingga diapun berhasil menjadi membaca jika sebelum kedua manusia yang terpisahkan mempunyai pasangan, sang putra mahkota dan anak yang bertahan hidup dari klan pemberontak tersebut sudah saling menyukai. Ha—ah, ia terus membaca cerita tersebut sampai titik dimana sang anak pernah menguasai suatu ilmu bela diri dari suatu buku hanya dengan cara mengikuti segel, dan menukarkan rohnya dengan sang putra mahkota ketika sang putra mahkota sedang sakit parah. Itu dipelajari hanya untuk memperlihatkan betapa sayangnya satu-satunya pemilik marga Uchiha tersebut pada sang putra mahkota.

Itachi membaca segel-segel ninja di dalam buku tersebut dengan cukup serius. Terlebih pada saat dirinya membaca segel pada bagian saat sang tokoh utama di dalam cerita menukarkan roh dengan sang putra mahkota. Haduh, napas Itachi sempat tercekik untuk sementara waktu ketika membaca kisah tragis putra mahkota dan anak klan tersebut yang notabene adalah anak dari seorang ahli strategi kerajaan atau Menteri keamanan kerajaan.

Oke, setelah Itachi selesai membaca buku hingga pada bagian akhir, ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika semua kisah di dalam buku ini berasal dari kisah raja yang pernah menjadi seorang putra mahkota dan jatuh cinta pada seorang anak yang berasal dari klan pemberontak. Ya, selain berasal dari sang raja, kisah inipun berasal dari seorang yang bertahan hidup di pulau terpencil tersebut, dan sampai akhir hayatnya tidaklah dapat menemui cinta pertamanya.

Buku yang dituliskan oleh keturunan klan pemberontak tersebut sangat menakjubkan, dan jika beredar di tengah-tengah masyarakat tentu akan sangat menggemparkan!

Itachi terus membaca buku tersebut hingga pada saatnya rasa ngantuk mulai menghampirinya dan dia tertidur di atas buku yang sedang dibacanya tanpa mengetahui jika dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang menyenangkan…

Bagi dirinya sendiri!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Suara ombak mengguruh di telinga pemuda bermata_ onyx. _Suara apa ini? Kenapa terdengar suara ombak? Apakah dia sedang berada di pantai? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Bukannya Uchiha sulung sedang berada di perpustakaan? Itachi membuka matanya—seketika. Ia merasa tubuhnya lengket dan kotor karena butiran-butiran benda asing yang menempel di tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ketika Uchiha sulung berhasil membuka matanya, membetulkan letak kaca matanya, dan fokus pada dunia sekelilingnya matanya terbelalak dengan lebar di saat dia terbaring di atas pasir dengan seorang anak yang sedang memandang wajahnya.

Sa—Sasuke?

Itachi melihat ke atas. Ia melihat pemuda bermodel rambut emo—hitam, dengan ekspresi stoic yang sedang memandang dirinya dari atas, sehingga cahaya matahari tidaklah mengenai mata Itachi karena terhalangi tubuh anak tersebut. Ini dimana? Kenapa Sasuke berada di sini? Itachi merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dengan ekspresi terheran-heran. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang mirip sekali dengan adiknya. Ya, mirip sekali jika bocah tersebut bukanlah bocah berumur 10 tahun, melainkan berumur enam belas tahun.

Dengan segera Uchiha sulung merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas pasir. Ia akan bertanya pada anak yang berdiri di depannya, ketika anak tersebut berlari menjauhinya, dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang berada di belakang pantai. Eh?! Mau kemana dia? Kenapa dia malah berlari? Itachi langsung berdiri. Ia berlari untuk mengejar anak kecil tersebut. Ya, dia terus berlari hingga pada saatnya dia harus menerobos pepohonan lebat, dan pipinya sedikit tergores karena ranting pohon.

Masuk—masuk—ma—SRET!

Itachi menghentikan langkah kakinya, ketika dia melihat anak yang dia kejar sedang berdiri di pinggir tebing curam yang terdapat air terjun di depannya. Anak tersebut tidak membalikan tubuhnya. Ia hanya memandang air terjun di depannya sembari menopangkan kaki di atas batu berukuran sedang, ketika Itachi hanya bisa memandang punggungnya. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia berada di tempat ini—sendirian? Itachi bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Ia bingung dengan keberadaan seorang anak kecil di tempat sunyi seperti ini. Lalu, bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa berada di tempat sunyi ini?

"Sa—

"Aku bukanlah Sasuke..," anak kecil tersebut mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Matanya masih terus memandang punggung anak kecil di depannya. Jika dia bukan Sasuke, lalu siapa? Pemuda bermata _onyx_ dan berambut emo, dengan ekspresi dingin hanyalah dimiliki oleh Uchiha Sasuke—adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Namun... ya, dia bukanlah Sasuke jika Itachi melihat secara jelas rambut pemuda tersebut. Tampaknya rambut pemuda tersebut lebih gelap, dan panjang dibandingkan Sasuke. Mhm.. hanya model rambutnya saja yang sedikit berbeda, dan jika Itachi bukanlah orang yang teliti pasti tidak akan menyadari hal tersebut.

"Lalu, siapa kamu?" tanya Itachi—penasaran.

"Buku yang kau baca adalah buku milik anakku..," kata anak tersebut dengan suara perlahan, tidak terdapat emosi di dalamnya. "Itu adalah segel yang aku ajarkan pada anakku, dan dia menggunakannya untuk menyimpan sebagian kecil chakra kehidupanku agar bisa melihat masa depan yang selama ini aku idamkan..," lanjutnya dengan panjang lebar, namun membuat Itachi semakin bingung dengan maksud perkataan anak kecil di depannya.

Chakra kehidupan? Masa depan yang diidamkan? Apa maksud dari perkataan orang ini? Itachi tidak dapat mencerna perkataan orang di depannya dengan baik. Ia terlalu bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan maksud orang di depannya. Ha—ah, sebenarnya ini adalah mimpi… kenapa juga dirinya harus memikirkan semua hal yang aneh di dalam mimpinya sendiri? Itachi mencoba mengembalikan kelogisannya, namun rasa penasarannya telah membunuh secara total kelogisannya.

"Masa depan yang kau idamkan?" Itachi membeo, dengan kening yang semakin mengkerut.

Anak kecil tersebut menghela napas—sejenak. "Melihat klan kita kembali hidup dengan baik..," katanya, ketika tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. "Sebagai hadiah aku akan memberikanmu suatu kesempatan..," lanjutnya. Ia membalikan badan dan memandang Itachi dengan senyuman a la Uchiha yang hanya bisa diperlihatkan oleh seorang Sasuke.

"Kesempatan apa?" tanya Itachi—tertarik dengan perkataan anak kecil di depannya.

"Gunakanlah hadiah dariku dengan sebaik-baiknya..," kata anak kecil tersebut, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana dan mulai membuat sebuah gerakan aneh yang bagi Itachi seperti sebuah gerakan segel ninja yang dijelaskan oleh buku kuno yang dibacanya di dalam perpustakaan. "Selain melihat membaiknya keturunanku..," katanya, sembari memandang Uchiha sulung yang membatu di tempat—tiba-tiba tidak bisa berbicara. "Melihat keturunanku dan keturunannya hidup bersama adalah cita-citaku."

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih mulai memenuhi sekeliling Uchiha sulung. Cahaya tersebut secara perlahan menutup seluruh pemandangan di sekitar Itachi. Ya, semuanya menjadi putih, dan tidak ada lagi suara derasnya air terjun, maupun suara anak kecil yang telah dikejarnya. Ada apa ini? Sebenarnya… apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi? Secara perlahan, kepala Itachi terasa sangat berat. Ia tidak bisa bangkit. Ia lemas. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, ketika matanya terpejam secara utuh.

"Sekali..," terdengar suara samar-samar di telinga Uchiha sulung sebelum Itachi kehilangan kesadarannya. "Hanya sekali..," lanjut suara tersebut, ketika Itachi sudah tidak dapat membuka matanya.

.

.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

Dimana ini? Kenapa begitu ribut? Ada apa lagi sekarang? Apakah Tuhan sedang mempermainkan dirinya? Itachi merasa sangat suntuk. Ia merasa pusing karena suara di sekitarnya begitu ribut. Ha—ah, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mhm.. sebelumnya dia di perpustakaan, terus di pantai, dan sekarang? Dimana dia sekarang? Itachi membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia menatap punggung orang-orang yang memakai baju hitam-putih di depannya. Nampak familiar, batin Itachi sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya, namun benda tersebut tidaklah ada sama sekali di wajahnya.

_E—eh?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kemana kaca mataku?_

Itachi panik. Ia meraba-raba seluruh bagian yang ada di kepalanya—takut-takut kaca matanya tersimpan di atas kepalanya. Namun kaca matanya tidaklah ada sama sekali. Mhm.. selain itu, potongan rambutnya pun tampak asing. Ya sangat asing ketika rambutnya serasa pendek nan tidak berkuncir satu. Sial! Apakah rambutnya dipotong oleh orang-orang iseng ketika sedang tertidur? Itachi menjadi bingsung sendiri sebelum dia menyadari tempat dimana dirinya berada—sekarang.

Uchiha sulung menatap sekeliling. Aula kampus? Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap deretan bangku-bangku yang diisi oleh orang-orang berbaju putih, dan bercelana bahan berwarna hitam. Kenapa dia berada di dalam aula kampus? Lalu, kenapa dia berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang berbaju putih dan bercelana hitam? Ya, berbaju putih dan bercelana hitam. Mengingatkan Itachi pada beberapa tahun lalu. Ya, ini semua mengingatkan dirinya pada saat Itachi menjadi mahasiswa baru.

Tunggu!

Mahasiswa baru?

Uchiha sulung terdiam sejenak. Otaknya menjadi lambat merespon seluruh kejadian di sekitarnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dirinya bisa berada di dalam aula? Itachi mencubit dirinya sendiri, dan hasilnya? AW! Tampaknya ini bukanlah mimpi. Rasa sakit akibat cubitan sangatlah terasa. Tetapi, jika ini bukan mimpi, lalu apa? Wah! Jangan-jangan ada orang yang memindahkan dirinya? Itachi memandang ke arah samping kanan dan kiri dirinya, ketika orang-orang yang tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan dirinya langsung berwajah merah dan salah tingkah.

_Ada apa dengan mereka?_

Itachi membatin—semakin tidak mengerti.

Daripada bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursi. Ia akan keluar dari dalam aula, ketika beberapa orang berjas hitam dengan dandanan yang sangat rapih menghampiri dirinya. Siapa mereka? Untuk apa mereka menghampiri Itachi? Uchiha sulung akan menghindari mereka, ketika orang-orang tersebut menunduk hormat pada dirinya sebelum seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian pelayan mendatangi dirinya.

Pria tua di depan Itachi pun menunduk hormat. "Kyuubi—Bocchama (Tuan Muda Kyuubi), anda mau kemana? Acara belum selesai..," kata pria tersebut, menginformasikan sesuatu pada Itachi dengan wajah serius, ketika seluruh orang—termasuk ketua yayasan yang sedang berbicara di depan menghentikan aksi mereka.

Kyuubi-bocchama?

Itachi tidak mengerti dengan perkataan orang di depannya. Ini semakin aneh. Ini semakin tidak masuk akal. Uchiha sulung memutuskan untuk melewati orang-orang asing yang mengelilinginya, dan berjalan ke luar aula. Dia harus pergi, dan kembali tersadar dari mimpinya. Ya, ini pasti mimpi. Kenapa? Karena dirinya tidak menabrak tembok atau tiang di saat dirinya berjalan tidak mengenakan kaca mata kesayangannya.

Orang-orang yang sempat menunduk hormat pada Itachi langsung mengejar Uchiha sulung. Mereka semua meneriaki kata 'Kyuubi-bocchama' ketika dirinya hanyalah Uchiha Itachi. Astaga! Apakah orang-orang itu buta? Tidakkah mereka bisa membedakan mana Kyuubi dan mana Itachi? Ha—ah, Itachi semakin jengkel dengan teriakan orang-orang tersebut, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mengejarnya dengan cara masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dekat aula.

Pemandangan di dalam kamar mandi Universitas Konoha—dekat aula—sangatlah mewah. Seluruh lantai dan dindingnya terbuat dari marmer. Warna-warna benda yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi sebagian besar berwarna emas, dengan cahaya lampu kekuningan yang menyinari benda-benda tersebut, sehingga efek pantulan cahaya pun semakin memperindah benda-benda mewah di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Ya, tidak salah Universitas Konoha termasuk sebagai universitas dengan bangunan terbaik di dunia.

Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi langsung berjalan ke arah wastafel, dan menyalakan keran di dalam wastafel tersebut. Ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi! Itachi membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir melewati keran. Sungguh segar, dan sama sekali bukan seperti mimpi. Ya, Itachi pun akan mengambil sapu tangannya yang terdapat di dalam saku celana, ketika benda yang terbuat dari kain tersebut tidaklah ada.

_Eh?_

_Dimana sapu tanganku?_

Itachi kebingungan—mencari sapu tangannya. Terakhir dia menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk membilas debu yang terdapat pada buku. Ya, untuk membilas. Itachi kembali teringat jika dia tidak mungkin menggunakan sapu tangan kotor tersebut. Namun, tetap saja Itachi merasa penasaran kemana perginya sang sapu tangan. Alhasil, Itachi terus mencari sampai pada akhirnya dia menyerah karena sapu tangan yang dicarinya tidak kunjung ada. Ha—ah, ya sudahlah! Itachi memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pinggir wastefel untuk mengambil tisu yang tergantung di pinggir wastafel.

Satu menit kemudian…

Itachi telah mengelap cairan yang berada di wajahnya. Setelah itu, dia membuang tisunya ke dalam tempat sampah sebelum matanya kembali menatap cermin. Ya, Itachi akan memastikan wajahnya sudah membaik dan tampak segar ketika matanya membelalak dengan sangat besar—terlihat sangat bukan Uchiha di pantulan cermin berhasil mengagetkan dirinya. Oh my God! Itachi bergumam sembari membalikan badannya, memastikan jika terdapat seseorang di belakangnya. Namun, tidak ada! Di dalam kamar mandi hanyalah ada dirinya. Ya, hanya ada dirinya dengan keganjilan.

"A—apa-apaan ini?"

Kaki Itachi melangkah mundur—teratur sembari ketakutan. Matanya terus menatap cermin di depannya. Ini bukan dia! Ini bukanlah sebuah jasad pemuda bermata _onyx_, rambut dikuncir satu, dan memakai kaca mata. Ini adalah jasad orang lain. Jasad seseorang yang memiliki rambut merah, mata merah kehijauan, dengan wajah yang tampan namun menyimpan keanggunan sendiri di dalamnya. Ya, Itachi hanya bisa memandang wajah tampan khas keturunan Jepang yang terpantul di depan cermin.

"Ky—Kyuubi Namikaze?" gumam Itachi—sembari menyentuh pipinya, berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Halus.

Uchiha sulung dapat merasakan kulit pipi yang begitu halus dan sangat terawat. Ia mencoba mencubit pipi tersebut, tetapi dirinya malah kesakitan. SIAL! Itachi panik. Ia bingung. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Uchiha sulung terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dirinya tidak kunjung terbangun dari mimpi gila ini? Mhm.. apakah ini bukan mimpi? Itachi kembali menatap cermin di depannya. Ia berharap tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, dan matanya hanyalah salah menangkap impuls dari otak karena pikirannya yang selalu terfokus dengan Kyuubi semenjak pemuda tersebut datang ke Universitas Konoha.

Namun…

Tetap tidak berubah!

Pantulan cermin masih menggambarkan sosok pemuda berambut merah. Astaga! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Sebenarnya apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga bisa menjadi seperti ini? Itachi mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelum dia tertidur di dalam perpustakaan. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggiran wastafel sembari mengerutkan kening.

_Apa yang salah di sini? _

Gumam Uchiha sulung.

_Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum ter—membaca Buku?_

Itachi mengingat buku kuno yang telah dia baca. Buku yang telah mengantarkannya pada semua keanehan ini. Ya, dia bermimpi terdampar di sebuah pantai sepi dan bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang memiliki paras mirip sekali dengan adiknya. Ha—ah, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan buku dan anak kecil tersebut? Uchiha sulung mencoba mereka-reka asal mula kejadian gila ini. Dia belum percaya masih ada kejadian seperti ini di jaman teknologi yang sudah maju dengan pesat.

"_Gunakanlah hadiah dariku dengan sebaik-baiknya.." _

Perkataan anak kecil yang muncul di dalam mimpinya kembali terniang di dalam pikiran Uchiha sulung. Matanya yang kini berwarna merah menatap cermin di depannya. Gunakan hadiah darinya dengan sebaik-baiknya? Uchiha sulung menggumamkan kata tersebut secara berulang-ulang. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh kening, hidung, dan pipinya sendiri. Secara perlahan, bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda mulai menyunggingkan senyuman iblis.

"Dari sisi manapun—" Itachi menatap wajah Kyuubi yang kini telah dimasuki oleh dirinya, "—kau tetaplah tam—SIAL! APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?!" Uchiha sulung menggelengkan kepalanya—sinting sendiri. Ia segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah tampan tidak berdosa yang bisa dibilang bukanlah wajahnya sendiri.

Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Uchiha bukanlah orang seperti itu. Uchiha adalah sosok manusia yang punya harga diri tinggi dan sangat mengagungkan kerja keras leluhurnya untuk tidak mempermalukan marga Uchiha. Itachi menghela napas—berat. Ia harus keluar dari masalah ini. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lama di dalam jasad ini.

"Ya, tidak boleh..," Itachi bergumam ketika dirinya membatu, menatap cermin di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali bukanlah seperti ekspresi seorang Uchiha.

Hening..

Hening..

Itachi terdiam—baru sadar jika suaranya sangatlah merdu.

"Tes..," gumam Itachi. "Tes..," Uchiha sulung mencoba sekali lagi suara kepunyaan vokalis band Jinchuuriki—tidak cukup sekali. "Tes.. EHEM!" Itachi membersihkan tenggorokannya. "La.. la.. la..," Itachi mulai bergumam atau bersenandung kecil—keasyikan sendiri.

_Oh, yeah!  
_

_Merdu sekali~_

Itachi membatin—bangga pada suara barunya.

Hahaha. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha sulung ingin sekali menyanyi—semenjak acara perlombaan kemerdekaan yang diadakan di RT-nya. Ia berela-rela nyanyi di depan masyarakat hanya untuk mengalahkan lawan yang telah mengejek suaranya. Dan hasilnya? Mhm.. seperti dugaan. Itachi sangatlah lemah dalam bidang tarik suara, sehingga dia harus melihat adiknya berlari ke rumah hanya untuk melaporkan pada sang ayah agar segera menurunkan sang kakak dari panggung karena Itachi diduga cukup meganggu ketentraman masyarakat.

Lalu?

Bibir Itachi kembali tersenyum—suka dengan suara barunya yang notabene sangatlah merdu.

"Do.. re..mi—Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?!" seru Itachi—bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hampir gila karena memakai jasad idolanya—sampai-sampai dirinya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Di dalam kehidupannya untuk kesekian kalinya Uchiha sulung begitu banyak menghela napas hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Ini tidaklah boleh dijadikan sebuah ajang permainan. Ia bisa kehilangan tubuhnya sendiri yang bisa dibilang sangat sempurna untuk dipakai di dalam semua bidang pelajaran maupun olah raga—kecuali bidang tarik suara. Ya, dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini! Bukan bermain-main seperti tadi. Uchiha sulung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kembali berpikir. Ya, dia sedang berpikir langkah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk pertama kali.

_Jika aku memakai jasad Kyuubi…_

_Lalu bagaimana dengan jasadku?_

_Dan…_

_Dimana Kyuubi?_

Batin Itachi, bingung.

Uchiha sulung berpikir sangat keras. Jika seperti ini apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mhm… jasad! Ya, Uchiha sulung haruslah menemui jasadnya terlebih dahulu, dan setelah itu dia baru memutuskan kemana dirinya akan melangkah. Dengan ditemukan jasadnya, dia berarti bisa mengamankan terlebih dahulu tubuhnya agar tidak rusak atau tersentuh orang lain. Ya, Itachi berpikir jika jasad tidaklah ada rohnya sama saja mati. Kemungkinan besar akan membusuk karena organ-organ di dalam jasad tersebut tidaklah berfungsi.

_Setelah itu baru aku memikirkan kemana Kyuubi dan bagaimana caranya kembali ke jasadku…_

Itachi tersenyum tipis—suka dengan otak barunya yang cukup bisa diajak kompromi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia akan mencari jasadnya di tempat terakhir kali dia menggunakan jasad tersebut, yaitu..

_Perpustakaan. _

.

Mudah-mudahan Itachi bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah barunya ini!

Amin.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Lembab. Bau lembab apa ini? Seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di dalam perpustakaan merasakan suatu keganjilan. Kenapa tidak berisik? Apakah acara di dalam aula sudah selesai? Jika sudah selesai kenapa dirinya tidak dibangunkan? Ha—ah, dia ini tuan muda. Salah satu kandidat penguasa negara ini. Siapa juga yang berani membangunkan dia tanpa seijin orang tuanya atau dirinya sendiri? Pemuda tersebut masih malas untuk membuka matanya. Walaupun ia cukup terganggu dengan bau lembab di sekitarnya, namun dia lebih terganggu jika harus melihat orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan.. err.. aneh?

Pemuda tersebut akan terus memejamkan matanya. Ia masih ingin tertidur sampai pikirannya mulai merasakan suatu keganjilan. Astaga! Jika dia tertidur di atas kursi—dalam aula, kenapa dirinya bisa tiduran di atas meja? Bukannya di dalam aula tidak disediakan meja? Pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia menggosok matanya yang tidaklah jelas untuk melihat untuk memfokuskan matanya. Sial! Kenapa penglihatannya tidak kunjung normal? Pemuda tersebt merasa kesal. Ia terus menggosok matanya—mencoba untuk menormalkan kembali penglihatannya.

"Pakai ini..," terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi dirinya, namun disebabkan fokus pemuda tersebut hanya pada matanya, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil benda yang disodorkan seseorang pada dirinya, dan mengenakan benda tersebut.

Pemuda yang sejak tadi tertidur di dalam perpustakaan akhirnya mengenakan benda yang disodorkan orang asing di sampingnya, yaitu kaca mata. Setelah itu, pandangan di sekitarnya menjadi sangatlah jelas. Ia bisa melihat rak-rak buku yang terdapat di dalam perpustakaan, dan dia bisa melihat orang yang telah menyodorkan kaca ma—AMPUN! Pemuda yang bernama Kyuubi hampir meloncat dan terjatuh dari kursi ketika sosok manusia yang telah menyodorkan kaca mata pada dirinya. Ia seperti melihat hantu. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri!

"…," Kyuubi tidak bisa berbicara. Matanya membelalak—besar. Ia memandangi tubuhnya dengan wajah pucat-pasi, ketakutan.

Melihat ekspresi Kyuubi, Itachi yang sejak tadi memandangi tubuhnya yang sedang tertidur sembari duduk di atas meja besar perpustakaan—samping kepala Kyuubi— hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia yakin jika Kyuubi yang sedang menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri pasti akan sangat lucu jika terkejut. Namun, kali ini berbeda! Kyuubi memakai tubuh seorang Itachi. Kyuubi memakai tubuh seseorang yang tidaklah pantas memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut layaknya dunia ini akan runtuh.

"Jangan, menggunakan ekspresi terkejut berlebihan ketika kau sedang menggunakan tubuh tersebut..," komentar Itachi, tidak suka dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu ekspresif. Ia mendengus dan memilih untuk memandang rak-rak buku di sekitarnya daripada melihat wajah dirinya yang digunakan Kyuubi, dan tampak sangat menjijikan.

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. Ia mencerna perkataan Itachi. Tu—tubuh tersebut? Apa maksud tubuh tersebut? Kyuubi menjadi pusing sendiri. Secara perlahan ia mulai menyentuh kepalanya. Ya, kepalanya yang asing dan sangat berbeda dari kepalanya ia sentuh, dan Kyuubi raba. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk! Ini bukanlah kepalanya. Ini bukanlah tubuhnya. INI BUKAN JASAD KYUUBI NAMIKAZE! Jika Kyuubi bukanlah seseorang yang _cool_, dia akan menjerit dan memaki-maki pada orang yang telah menciptakan mimpi buruk pada dirinya.

"Tu—tubuhnya berbeda?" tanya Kyuubi sembari melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan—mencari sebuah cermin yang dapat memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Cermin ada di bagian depan perpustakaan—dekat kasir..," kata Itachi, sudah memperkirakan apa yang sedang Kyuubi cari.

Setelah memandang Itachi dengan tatapan terkejutnya, Kyuubi mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah depan perpustakaan. Ia sempat bingung kemana arah depan perpustakaan atau arah yang diberitahukan Itachi? Ya, Kyuubi sangat bingung, namun, disaat Itachi kembali memberi panduan, akhirnya Kyuubi bisa menemukan sebuah cermin besar yang terletak di atas lantai. Ya, Kyuubi segera berlari ke depan cermin tersebut, dan berdiri di depan cermin tersebut sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

_Tenang Kyuu.._

_Tenang!_

Kyuubi menghela napas—perlahan, menenangkan dirinya. Tangannya mengelus dadanya sendiri agar jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.

Mata merah Kyuubi yang kini berubah menjadi mata onyx memandang ke depan. Ia memandang penampilannya sekarang. I—ini bukan dia! Siapa orang di depannya ini? Siapa orang yang memakai kaca mata, bermata _onyx_ hitam, dengan rambut dikuncir satu? Siapa dia? Kenapa dirinya berubah menjadi seperti ini? Kyuubi menyentuh wajahnya. Ia heran dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ya, Kyuubi akui wajah yang terpantul pada cermin di depannya tidaklah kalah dengan wajahnya. Tampan dan sangatlah bisa memikat wanita manapun jika jasad yang digunakannya sekarang tidaklah memakai pakaian yang bisa dikatakan… kuno bagi sang Namikaze.

"Ja—jangan main-main!" seru Kyuubi dengan suara bariton yang terdengar asing di telinganya. "Astaga ini pasti mi—

"Mimpi, bukan?" kata Itachi—pemuda yang sekarang ini sedang memakai jasad Kyuubi. "Tidak aku sangka kita akan bertukar tubuh seperti ini?"

_Bertukar tubuh?_

Kyuubi baru menyadari jika tubuh yang digunakannya sekarang adalah tubuh kepunyaan Uchiha sulung. Ia baru tahu jika pemilik jasad yang digunakannya adalah orang yang sejak tadi memakai jasadnya.

Itachi berdiri di samping Kyuubi. Ia melihat jasadnya yang baru sekaligus tubuhnya yang asli melewati cermin tersebut. Waw, Itachi tidak menyangka jika tinggi tubuhnya yang asli jauh lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuh sang putra mahkota. Ha—ah, mungkin Kyuubi masih di dalam masa pertumbuhan, sehingga tinggi tubuhnya masihlah belum terlihat tinggi secara maksimal dibandingkan anak-anak kuliah pada umumnya. Tiba-tiba senyuman tipis tersirat di bibir Itachi. Ia mulai menyukai permainan ini. Ya, permainan tukar tubuh yang tidak disangka akan terjadi pada jaman moderen seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuubi sembari memandang Itachi. Matanya yang _onyx_ mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. "Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Kyuubi menyentuh kembali wajahnya yang baru sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cermin. Ia berharap dengan seharap-harapnya agar wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

Itachi memandang Kyuubi—sejenak. Walaupun Kyuubi berada di dalam tubuh yang tidak patut dikasihani, Uchiha sulung tetap membayangkan jika orang di depannya adalah seorang Kyuubi Namikaze yang notabene berada di dalam jasadnya yang asli. Ya, walaupun Kyuubi memakai tubuhnya, Itachi tetap memiliki suatu perasaan yang aneh ketika berbicara dengan Kyuubi. Seperti suatu perasaan yang lain dan tidaklah wajar. Sehingga, membuat matanya terus membayangkan jika orang di depannya adalah Kyuubi dengan jasadnya yang asli.

Uchiha sulung menghela napas—berat. Ia akan menceritakan semua yang dia tahu pada Kyuubi. "Sebenarnya, ini bermula dari a—"

"_Gunakanlah hadiah dariku dengan sebaik-baiknya.." _

Tunggu!

Itachi terdiam seketika di saat suara anak kecil yang ditemuinya di dalam mimpi tiba-tiba terniang di dalam pikirannya. Tidak diundang, tetapi muncul sendiri. Uchiha sulung menatap Kyuubi. Ia berpikir sangat cepat mengenai kata-kata anak tersebut. Gunakan sebaik-baiknya? Apa maksud kata-kata tersebut? Kenapa kata tersebut terus mempengaruhi pikiran Uchiha sulung? Tatapan Itachi semakin menajam. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam menentukan sikap jika di dekat Kyuubi. Ya, benar… walaupun ini terdengar konyol, tetapi apa salahnya dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Kyuubi dengan ekspresi penasaran, ingin Uchiha sulung segera melanjutkan perkataannya.

Itachi kembali pada kenyataan. Fokusnya kembali pada Kyuubi. "Aku lupa..," katanya, dengan ekspresi wajah bodoh yang dibuat sebaik mungkin agar Kyuubi termakan oleh perkataannya.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Kyuubi memutar kedua bolanya. Hahaha. Bagus sekali! Selain dirinya terkunci di dalam tubuh asing ini, dirinya haruslah bertahan dengan orang bodoh yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ya, walaupun tampan, dan memakai kaca mata tetap saja orang di samping Kyuubi memberikan kesan buruk pada Namikaze dengan kelambatan otaknya dalam berpikir.

"Dasar _nerd_!" gumam Kyuubi—kesal. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar perpustakaan karena tidak tahan dengan bau buku di dalam perpustakaan tersebut.

Diam..

Diam..

Itachi terdiam sembari memandang punggung jasadnya yang semakin menjauh—ke arah pintu keluar perpustakaan. Sifat kalem dan pendiamnya tiba-tiba lenyap sama sekali. Obsesi, dan suatu perasaan ingin memiliki perlahan memakan kelogisannya. Kyuubi Namikaze? Kesempatan? Apakah dua hal tersebut merupakan anugrah dari Tuhan untuk dirinya? Ya, ini pastilah suatu kesempatan yang tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja. Itachi yakin jika kesempatan ini tidaklah akan datang dua kali.

Sebuah seringai iblis yang belum pernah terlihat di wajah kepunyaan Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul. Lidah dari sang Namikaze yang digunakan Uchiha sulung pun menjilat bibir kering halus—kepunyaan Kyuubi.

"Aku mulai menyukai semua ini.."

Itachi berkata demikian sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan—menyusul mangsa dadakannya.

Ya, otaknya yang jenius mulai berpikir cepat untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

_Selamat datang di duniaku.._

_Kyuubi—bocchama.._

.

_Oh, my God! _

Apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi pada sang putra mahkota?

**Tazmaniadevil**

Aneh.

Satu kata tersebut yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Kyuubi. Ia kini berada di dalam mobilnya sendiri, namun berposisi sebagai orang yang menumpang. Ha—ah, sial! Akibat pertukaran tubuh ini, semua anak buah Kyuubi sangat menghormati Itachi. Tidak ada satupun yang menyangka jika orang yang berada di dalam tubuh Kyuubi bukanlah Kyuubi, melainkan orang asing yang Kyuubi pun tidak tahu namanya. Namun, ada suatu keganjilan di sini. Itachi tampaknya sangat pandai menggunakan posisinya sebagai seorang putra mahkota gadungan. Ia bisa meyakinkan pihak universitas agar Kyuubi dan dirinya bisa pulang dengan cepat—tanpa menyelesaikan jadwal kampus mereka yang cukup padat dan sangat penting. Selain itu, Itachi pun dapat membuat manager, asisten sekaligus orang-orang yang terlibat dengan Kyuubi agar membatalkan jadwal padat seorang Namikaze Kyuubi. Ya, Itachi bisa membuat orang-orang menunduk, meminta maaf, bahkan berkeringat dengan tidak jelas.

Siapa orang ini?

Kyuubi memandang selintas pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda yang tampaknya sangat kalem dan akan terlihat lebih kalem jika menggunakan jasadnya yang asli. Ya, Kyuubi mulai menghayalkan seperti apa Itachi ketika berada di dalam tubuh aslinya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Itachi bertanya—membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi.

Sang putra mahkota tidaklah salah tingkah, ketika ditegur Uchiha sulung. Ia malah memperlihatkan senyuman mencemoohnya. "Kau pasti sangat beruntung karena bisa menggunakan tubuhku..," kata Kyuubi dengan dengusan tidak berarti sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela di sampingnya.

Itachi tidak membalas perkataan Kyuubi. Ia sibuk memikirkan perkataan Kyuubi. Ho—oh, rupanya sang superstar memiliki mulut yang sangat pedas dan tidak pernah berpikir panjang untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mhm… Itachi tidaklah tersinggung dengan perkataan Kyuubi. Ia malah menyukainya. Ia cenderung semakin penasaran seperti apa seorang Kyuubi. Bagaimana kehidupannya? Apa yang dia sukai? Itachi terus membayangkan hidup seorang Namikaze Kyuubi ketika dirinya baru menyadari jika mobil telah berhenti, dan sopir telah mempersilahkannya untuk keluar mobil.

Kedua pemuda tampan segera turun dari mobil. Mereka berdua memandang bangunan mewah a la istana yang terlihat sangat jelas di depannya. Kediaman Uchiha. Kyuubi menatap bangunan megah a la rakyat yang sangat jarang sekali dia kunjungi. Ha—ah, jika bukan karena aturan-aturan istana yang melarang orang dalam untuk membawa masuk orang asing ke dalam istana pasti Kyuubi tidaklah ingin berkunjung ke tempat orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi. Ia mendekatkan tubuh dan bibirnya pada telinga Namikaze. "Selamat datang!" bisik Uchiha sulung—perlahan, sehingga suara serak kepunyaan Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi sendiri merinding tidak karuan. "Di istanaku..," sindir Itachi—menyebalkan. "Kyuubi—bocchama~"

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sinis. Ia membetulkan letak ransel di pundaknya sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. SIAL! Kyuubi ingin sekali berteriak. Ia tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kyuubi mulai merasakan ada keganjilan pada diri Itachi. Pemuda yang telah memakai tubuhnya tampak penuh misteri dan tertutup, walaupun seperti orang bodoh nan bersikap terbuka. Haduh, Kyuubi hampir gila karena dirinya sendiri pun tidak bisa menjelaskan keanehan yang terdapat pada diri Uchiha sulung.

Di saat Kyuubi menginjakan kaki di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha. Ia melihat tangga megah di depannya yang berkilauan karena rajin dibersihkan dengan para pelayan yang berjajar di setiap pinggiran jalan menuju tangga tersebut. "Selamat datang Itachi—bocchama!" seluruh pelayan mengangguk hormat—memperlihatkan betapa disiplinnya keluarga Uchiha dalam mengatur pelayan-pelayan mereka.

Bagi seorang putra mahkota tentu tidaklah usah terkejut dengan penghormatan yang diberikan oleh para pelayan. Namun, hal yang dibingungkan oleh Kyuubi adalah kenapa seorang biasa layaknya Itachi bisa memiliki kehidupan layaknya seorang pangeran? Kyuubi menghela napas berat. Ia akan melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum… Astaga! Oh, iya! Kemana dirinya harus melangkah? Dimana kamar Uchiha sulung? Ini ruangan yang sangat besar! Kyuubi merasa bingung dengan kehidupan barunya di dalam rumah mewah ini.

"Jadi, di sebelah mana kamarmu?" Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kyuubi sambil merangkul pundak sang putra mahkota. Ia melangkahkan kakinya—memandu jalannya Kyuubi agar Kyuubi segera berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Chk." Kyuubi dengan segera melepaskan rangkulan Itachi sebelum berjalan ke arah kamar Uchiha sulung. Ia tidak suka disentuh. Terlebih oleh orang asing. Chk, walaupun jasadnya sendiri yang menyentuh... asing adalah asing.

"Dasar..," gumam Itachi sebelum mengikuti langkah Kyuubi dengan senyuman tipis kepunyaan bibir Kyuubi yang begitu terlihat mempesona.

.

.

Melihat kemunculan Kyuubi, tanpa disadari dua pemuda tersebut seluruh pelayan hampir mati jantungan—terlebih pelayan wanita. Na—NAMIKAZE KYUUBI?! Astaga! Apa maksud dari Tuan Muda Itachi dengan membawa seorang putra mahkota atau seorang artis yang sedang naik daun? Mana kertas? Mana pena? Para pelayan wanita merasa menyesal karena tidak membawa benda yang dapat digunakan untuk meminta tanda tangan Kyuubi. Oh, iya! Tetapi.. sejak kapan Tuan Muda pendiam tersebut membawa teman ke dalam kediaman Uchiha? Bukankah Itachi sangat tidak suka jika kediamannya kedatangan seorang tamu? Terlebih tamu tersebut berkunjung ke dalam kamarnya sendiri? Oh sungguh hebat! Sekalinya punya teman adalah seorang kandidat raja.

Itachi Uchiha sungguh mengagumkan!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Itachi terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Ini adalah kamarnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha sulung memperbolehkan seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hahaha. Sungguh bagus! Ini adalah kehebatan Uchiha sulung. Sekalinya kedatangan tamu adalah seorang idola. Uchiha sulung tersenyum iblis. Ia tidaklah ragu atau tidak akan merasa menyesal di saat sebentar lagi dirinya akan memperlihatkan isi kamarnya pada sang Namikaze. Ya, otak Itachi yang semakin lama semakin menjurus ke arah kegilaan malah penasaran ekspresi apa yang akan diperlihatkan Kyuubi ketika melihat isi kamarnya.

Cklek!

Itachi membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

Sebagai seorang yang sangat penuh dengan ide-ide gila, dan bisa memanfaatkan segala kesempatan, Itachi mempersilahkan Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kamar kepunyaannya—yang tirainya masih tertutup, sehingga kesan gelap masih tersirat di dalam kamar tersebut. Setelah memastikan dirinya dan Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kamar, Itachi mencabut kunci, dan mengunci kamarnya dari arah dalam. Sedangkan, Kyuubi hanya bisa terdiam memunggungi Itachi—tidak berani bergerak karena takut tersandung atau memecahkan barang di saat dirinya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan kamar Uchiha sulung.

Tanpa diketahui Namikaze, bibir Itachi telah menyunggingkan senyuman iblis yang sangat sempurna. Anak ini tampak sangat santai dan pemberani, Itachi tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan seorang Kyuubi. Itachi cukup kagum dengan keberanian putra mahkota yang jelas-jelas pasti ada saja orang yang ingin membunuhnya. Setelah itu, Itachi pun mulai menggerakan tangannya. Ia mulai merayapkan tangannya pada tembok untuk mencari tombol lampu.

Dan?

Jreng!

Mata Kyuubi buta untuk sesaat karena sorot lampu. Ia berusaha memfokuskan matanya. Fokus—fokus—fo—mata Kyuubi terbelalak dengan sempurna ketika melihat isi yang terdapat di dalam kamar Itachi. A—apa ini? Jantung Namikaze berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ini pasti salah! Ini tidak mungkin. Ia pasti salah lihat. Kyuubi membuka kaca mata yang dia kenakan dan membersihkan kaca mata tersebut dengan bagian bawah bajunya sebelum kembali mengenakannya. Namun, ternyata matanya tidaklah salah. Ia tetap melihat foto-foto besar dirinya, beserta pajangan dirinya yang terpampang rapih di sekitar ruangan Uchiha sulung.

Kyuubi membalikan badannya. Wajahnya nampak sangat horror, merasa orang di depannya ternyata fans terberat dirinya. "A—apa-APAAN INI?!" teriak Kyuubi—gugup.

Dengan senyuman iblis Itachi mendekatkan diri pada Kyuubi. Ia tahu ekspresi Kyuubi akan seperti ini. Ia tahu Kyuubi akan terkejut. Hahaha. Semua sudah Itachi pikirkan. Ya, malah mengatasi keterkejutan Kyuubi pun sudah Itachi pikirkan. Ia tidak akan mengsia-siakan kesempatan ini. Seperti perkataan anak kecil tersebut, kesempatan langka ini haruslah digunakan Itachi sebaik-baiknya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..," kata Itachi, ketika dirinya memutari Kyuubi, hingga dirinya kini berada di belakang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hendak membalikan badannya kembali untuk menghadapi Itachi. "Ka—kau—"

BRUK!

Itachi memukul belakang leher Kyuubi dengan cepat.

Sosok pemuda bermata _onyx _akhirnya terjatuh ke atas lantai—tidak berdaya. Tidak disangka tubuh Kyuubi sangatlah terlatih untuk melakukan bela diri, sehingga dapat memingsankan orang dengan mudah, bahkan memingsankan tubuh Itachi sekalipun. Pantas saja pemuda ini tidak mengenal takut. Jika yang dihadapi bukanlah seorang Uchiha Itachi pasti orang tersebut sudah mati terbunuh karena serangan Kyuubi. Namun, Itachi tetaplah Itachi.. Pemuda jenius yang sangat pandai membaca situasi ini dan terkenal sangat kalem tentu bisa memanfaatkan segala situasi dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun orang yang dihadapinya, seorang Itachi bisa mengalahkan orang kuat tersebut—bahkan orang yang lebih kuat dari dirinya sekalipun.

Itachi merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di samping Kyuubi. Ia memandang cermin di depannya, ketika tubuhnya mengelus pipi sang Namikaze yang sedang memakai jasadnya sendiri. Ekspresinya mengisyaratkan kemenangan yang mutlak atas kekalahan seorang kandidat raja.

_Mendapatkan dirimu.._

_Cukup menyenangkan…_

_Dimulai dari menyingkirkan para pelindungmu.. _

_Dan.._

_Membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu percaya jika aku adalah kamu…_

_Sungguh menyenangkan!_

_Dan.._

_Aku akui tubuhmu ini sangatlah mempunyai kekuatan._

_Pintar, kuat, dan mempunyai daya tarik untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu tunduk pada dirimu…_

Itachi tersenyum iblis. Ia memejamkan matanya—membayangkan jasadnya-lah yang sedang mengelus jasad Namikaze sang putra mahkota.

_Leluhurku adalah.._

_Orang yang bodoh dan tidak pandai bersenang-senang…_

_Karena.._

_Jika aku menjadi dirinya bukanlah klan atau negara yang akan aku bela.._

_Melainkan orang-orang yang membenci negaraku.._

_Ya.. _

_Itu semua.._

_Hanya untuk.._

_Mendapatkan seseorang yang aku cintai!_

_Bahkan untuk mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai…_

_Bom menghancurkan Nagasaki—Hiroshima pun.._

_Jika menguntungkan…_

_Akan sangat aku sukai.._

Itachi tertawa kecil. Ia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, hingga dirinya tidaklah mengerti apa yang sedang dia tertawakan. "Hahahaha…" tawa Itachi—iblis. "hahahaha—tunggu!" Itachi terdiam. Heran kenapa dirinya tertawa, ketika dia membayangkan telah menghancurkan satu negara untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah gila! Kenapa aku malah tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain dan mengejek leluhurku?" gumam Itachi sembari berwajah datar—sinting nan _shock_, ketika tangannya berhenti mengelus pipi Kyuubi dan memutuskan untuk melangsungkan rencana selanjutnya.

_Saatnya bekerja!_

Batin Itachi—mulai melakukan banyak hal yang dia inginkan pada diri Kyuubi.

.

.

Hal paling bahaya adalah tubuh yang tepat dipakai oleh orang yang tepat di dalam waktu yang tepat namun dengan situasi yang tidak tepat!

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

**Lanjut? Nggak? Ayo review~  
Kalau nggak review nggak akan dilanjut n dihapus #dihajarItaKyuu.  
Ampun Kyuubi, n Chi!**

**Selamat hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi~**


	2. Chapter 2

Berat.

Seluruh tubuh Kyuubi terasa berat. Di mulai dari mata hingga kaki dan tangan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya? Namikaze, sang putra mahkota terus berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tersadar dari pingsannya, tetapi matanya enggan untuk terbuka. Astaga! Kenapa pergelangan tangannya menjadi perih ketika digerakan? Pergelangan tangannya seperti tidak bisa digerakan, dan jika digerakan akan menggesek sesuatu yang keras nan dingin. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diri Kyuubi?

SRET!

Akhirnya Kyuubi membuka mata di saat cahaya lampu langsung tembus—melewati pupil matanya.

Tidak jelas.

Banyak alasan Kyuubi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, yaitu dirinya baru saja membuka mata, dan dia tidaklah mengenakan kaca mata. Ampun! mengingat matanya yang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, berarti hal yang dialaminya tadi bukanlah mimpi. Itu kenyataan! Itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk yang bisa dihilangkan dengan begitu saja, jika sang pemimpi terbangun. Kyuubi berusaha lebih memfokuskan matanya. Ia harus bisa melihat. Ya, harus bisa walaupun hanya sedikit.

Itachi yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan cermin tersenyum iblis ketika melihat pergerakan dari arah kasur—belakangnya. Ia melihat pergerakan dari atas kasur—belakangnya— melewati pantulan cermin di depannya. Owh, rupanya sang putri tidur sudah terbangun? Itachi mengeluskan jari-jarinya pada cermin yang memantulkan wajah aristrokatik Namikaze Kyuubi. Wajah tampan yang tidak ada duanya bagi Uchiha sulung. Wajah idolanya sejak kecil.

_Aku sangat menyukai tubuh ini.._

Batin Itachi sembari menikmati elusannya pada cermin di depannya—maniak.

Mata Kyuubi sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa melihat cukup jelas. Samar-samar dia melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Pemandangan yang cukup mencengangkan, tetapi tidak membuat perasaan Kyuubi membaik. A—apa?! Kenapa di sekitarnya dikelilingi oleh cermin? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kyuubi tidak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri yang memperlihatkan jumlah cermin besar yang didirikan di atas lantai marmer yang terlapisi oleh karpet berwarna biru tua, ketika posisi tempat tidur yang sedang digunakannya berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Kyuubi—panik. Suara baritonnya bergetar—menahan ketakutan.

Itachi yang sedang asyik menikmati bayangan tubuhnya—yang baru— berhenti untuk melihat cermin. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk memandang pemuda yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur dengan dua tangan yang terikat di masing-masing pinggir kasur. Ikatan yang diberikan pada kedua tangan Kyuubi bukanlah ikatan biasa. Ikatan tersebut terbuat dari baja yang diberi pemberat. Oke, Itachi tahu kapasitas tubuhnya. Ia tahu jika tubuhnya—yang digunakan Kyuubi—tidaklah mudah untuk dikendalikan jika sudah memberontak. Oleh karena itu, Kyuubi haruslah 'sedikit' menderita karena telah memakai tubuh sempurna seorang Uchiha sulung.

"Maksud pertanyaanmu..," Itachi mengencangkan tali kimono tidur berwarna merah darah yang dikenakannya. "Apa maksud dari cermin-cermin ini?" tanyanya dengan nada _sing a song_—mempermainkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Ia memberi keputusan untuk diam, dan membiarkan Itachi mengerti dengan sendirinya arti kata 'diam' yang telah diperlihatkan Kyuubi.

Melihat diamnya Kyuubi membuat Itachi ingin sekali mengusili pemuda di depannya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasur, ketika Kyuubi semakin memberontak—menggerak-gerakan tangan dan kakinya. Perlahan—perlahan—perlahan. Itachi terus berjalan mendekati Kyuubi, hingga pada akhirnya Kyuubi bisa memandang Itachi dengan jelas dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau ingin tahu semua ini?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar sembari melihat seluruh cermin yang mengelilinginya dan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa bersiap-siap menerima perlakuan Itachi selanjutnya. "Jawab aku Kyuubi—bocchama~" Itachi mulai menaiki kasur di depannya dengan cara sikut kaki yang menempel pada kasur. Ia terus berjalan mendekati tubuh Kyuubi di saat tangannya mulai menahan kaki Kyuubi agar berhenti memberontak. "Jika kau ingin tahu..," Itachi mulai menaiki tubuh sang putra mahkota. Ia menindih Kyuubi tanpa takut terlempar oleh pemberontakan tubuh di bawahnya. "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan tubuh sempurna ini adalah memang sangat sempurna..," senyuman yang diperlihatkan Itachi melebar. "Bahkan untuk menundukan dan memerintahkan seluruh orang yang ada di sekelilingku."

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Kau menyingkir!" perintah Kyuubi—berharap Itachi mendengarkan perkataannya. "Aku seorang putra mahkota dan kau harus menuruti perintahku!" teriaknya, mulai memakai statusnya sebagai pembelaan.

Itachi hanya memperlihatkan seringai tidak berarti ketika mendengarkan perkataan Kyuubi.

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak dengan sangat cepat di saat napasnya sudah mulai tidak teratur. Nyawanya seperti terancam ketika Itachi mendekatinya. Gila! I—ini bukanlah tubuhnya. Tubuh seorang Namikaze Kyuubi tidak mungkin mengeluarkan aura seburuk ini, walaupun kerap kali orang-orang menjauhinya karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. Siapa orang ini? Apa yang dia lakukan pada tubuh Kyuubi? Namikaze kedua menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak menyangka dia bisa memandang wajahnya sendiri dari jarak yang sangat dekat, ketika wajahnya memperlihatkan seringai yang mengerikan. Ia tidak menyangka jari-jarinya yang lentik akan menyentuh dirinya sendiri—secara lembut dan menggoda.

Kyuubi menggerakan kepalanya. Ia hendak menyingkirkan jari-jari Itachi yang menyentuh keningnya, ketika usahanya gagal. "Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyuubi—tidak suka diperlakukan menyebalkan seperti ini. "LEPASKAN AKU!" suara Kyuubi semakin keras, ketika jari-jari yang digunakan Uchiha sulung semakin lembut—menyentuh wajah tampan yang terdapat di dalam tubuh Uchiha sulung sendiri.

Melepaskan Kyuubi?

Jangan bercanda!

Itachi tidak akan melepaskan Kyuubi. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bersenang-senang, dan tidak akan pernah terulang sampai dua kali.

Itachi memandang ke arah depan. Ia memandang cermin yang memantulkan dirinya dan Kyuubi. Ya, ini adalah tujuan seorang Uchiha sulung memasang cermin di sekeliling tempat tidur. Dengan adanya cermin dirinya bisa lebih menghayalkan jika Kyuubi-lah yang sedang menggodanya. _Oh, God!_ melihat bayangan cermin yang menggambarkan tubuh Kyuubi-lah yang sedang menindih dirinya membuat libido Itachi meningkat drastis.

Mata Itachi yang tidak terlepas dari bayangan yang diperlihatkan cermin di depannya mulai fokus pada gerakannya sendiri. Ia mulai menggerakan wajahnya untuk mencium kening pemuda di bawahnya dengan bibirnya. Sial! Ini sangat menarik. Ia bisa berpura-pura atau berhayal jika Kyuubi-lah yang mencium keningnya dengan cara melihat cermin tersebut. Ia bisa berpura-pura jika seorang putra mahkota-lah yang memaksa seorang Uchiha Itachi untuk dicium, walaupun Itachi tahu jika dialah orang yang memaksa putra mahkota, dengan cara memakai tubuh sang putra mahkota.

Ya, Itachi sangat menyukai idenya yang sangat jenius dan tampaknya sangat ampuh untuk bersenang-senang.

Kyuubi yang menyadari bibir pemuda di atasnya akan menyentuh keningnya langsung menggerakan kepalanya lebih liar—berharap Itachi tidak menciumnya. ASTAGA! Jangan bilang orang yang telah merasuki tubuhnya adalah seorang homo? Ya, pasti orang di atasnya adalah seorang tidak normal karena orang tersebut telah memasang foto-foto seorang Namikaze Kyuubi dengan cukup berlebihan di dalam kamarnya. Bukan hanya homo. Orang ini gila! Dia hendak mencium tubuhnya sendiri.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Kyuubi sembari menghindari bibir Itachi ketika Uchiha sulung mulai merasa jengkel karena tingkah Kyuubi yang semakin sulit untuk diatur. "Hentikan, si—"

GRAP!

Itachi memegang kedua pipi Kyuubi yang sedang memakai jasadnya dengan satu tangan. Ia menatap pemuda di bawahnya dengan tajam sembari menekan pipi sang Namikaze dengan sangat kasar. "Kau tahu..," suara merdu Kyuubi yang digunakan oleh Itachi tiba-tiba menjadi bahaya. "Aku adalah orang yang tidak akan segan-segan melukai tubuhku dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhku..," Itachi tersenyum—maniak. "Agar..," Uchiha sulung mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuubi. "Memperoleh apa yang aku inginkan~"

Deg!

Kyuubi tidak dapat bernapas. Sesak. Sungguh sesak! Kenapa tubuhnya bisa mengintimidasi seperti ini? Setahu Kyuubi tubuhnya adalah tubuh yang cenderung disukai oleh orang-orang, bukan tubuh yang bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasakan teror tidak berarti. Dia bukan manusia! Orang yang berada di atas Kyuubi, dan menggunakan tubuhnya adalah iblis. Astaga… Kyuubi hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang baik agar dirinya bisa terlepas dari jeratan seorang iblis.

"Kenapa kau diam Kyuubi—bocchama?" tanya Itachi—menggoda Kyuubi kembali.

Kyuubi tetap diam—tidak berniat salah bicara disaat dirinya mulai menyadari jika orang yang dihadapinya adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya.

Di saat Kyuubi mulai sedikit menjinak, Uchiha sulung menganggukan kepalanya—suka dengan sikap Kyuubi. Oleh karena itu, Uchiha sulung melepaskan pipi Kyuubi sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mengoleskan ujung lidahnya pada pinggiran lubang telinga Kyuubi, ketika matanya masih saja menatap cermin di depannya. Di dalam otak Uchiha sulung, ketika melihat cermin, dia membayangkan jika dirinya-lah diperangkap seperti ini oleh seorang _uke hot_ macam sang putra mahkota. Ya, Itachi tidak bisa membuat dirinya mundur, dan memberikan Kyuubi kebebasan. Libido-nya terlalu meningkat drastis hanya dengan melihat pantulan cermin beserta imajinasi liarnya.

"Ngggg…," Kyuubi bergumam—geli—sembari memejamkan sebelah matanya, ketika lidah Itachi menyentuh pinggiran telinganya. Ia tidak tahu jika tubuhnya yang baru sangatlah sensitif pada sebuah jilatan biasa.

"Ngg?" gumam Itachi—menirukan suara sang putra mahkota sekaligus menggoda Kyuubi di saat dirinya masih menikmati lubang telinga sang Namikaze.

Kyuubi segera menghentikan gumamannya—sadar dengan suara yang dia perdengarkan pada pemuda di atasnya.

Uchiha sulung memejamkan matanya. Ia menjilat hingga basah daun telinga Kyuubi, hendak mendengar suara gumaman Kyuubi yang lebih keras. Setelah itu, diapun mulai menghisap daun telinga sang putra mahkota—yang memakai tubuh Uchiha sulung—secara pelan. Dia terus menghisap dengan sesekali memainkan daun telinga tersebut . Ya, Itachi menggerakan dagunya ke kiri dan kanan agar memberi efek gesekan pada daun telinga Kyuubi dengan cara menggerakan dagu dan giginya.

"Su—SUDAH! Ge—geli..," teriak Kyuubi dengan suara bariton yang berubah menjadi serak. Ia berusaha menggerakan kepalanya, ketika gerakan kepalanya dikunci oleh Uchiha Itachi dari arah samping. Ya, Itachi menekan kepala Kyuubi ke arah kiri—secara maksimal—dari arah samping kanan, sehingga kepala Kyuubi sulit bergerak—pada saat Itachi sendiri sibuk memainkan telinga sang Namikaze.

Selesai mempermainkan telinga yang berada di tubuh baru sang Namikaze, Itachi mendongakan kepalanya. Ia memandang ekspresi yang diberikan Kyuubi ketika sedang memakai tubuhnya. Waw, tidak disangka tubuh seorang Itachi dapat terlihat tidak berdaya seperti ini. Uchiha sulung tersenyum iblis. Ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk mengecup hidung Kyuubi—lembut dan lama.

Ya, dengan hayalan tingkat atasnya akan membalikan dunia nyata, dan dengan bantuan cermin, Itachi bisa menghibur dirinya—yang sedang mencium tubuhnya sendiri—dengan cara menghayalkan seorang Kyuubi yang memakai tubuh aslinya lah yang mencium dirinya.

"Cium aku!" gumam Itachi sembari mencium ujung hidung—tubuhnya sendiri.

Ci—cium?

Kyuubi membatu. Di—dia disuruh mencium tubuhnya sendiri? Kyuubi berpikir jika orang yang berada di atasnya sudah semakin gila. Tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa mencium diri sendiri? Ini tidak normal! Apabila Kyuubi mencium dirinya sendiri sama saja dia telah jatuh cinta secara berlebihan pada dirinya sendiri. Astaga! Kyuubi yakin setelah bebas dari semua penderitaan ini ayahnya akan mengirimkan dirinya ke psikiater kerajaan.

"Kau jangan ma-main denganku! INI ADALAH _RAPE_! INI TIDAK NORMAL! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MELAPORKAN DIRIMU PADA APARAT KE—"

"Kyuubi—bocchama..," Itachi menyanggah perkataan Kyuubi—tidak memberi kesempatan pada Kyuubi untuk berteriak lebih keras dengan cara memakai suara bariton yang berasal dari tubuh Uchiha sulung. "Akan aku beritahu sesuatu mengenai bercinta, sex, bersetubuh, atau apapun kau menganggapnya..," lanjutnya di saat Kyuubi memandangnya—tajam, dengan ekspresi yang sangat ingin membunuh. "Setelah itu..," senyuman iblis Itachi kembali tersirat—sempurna. "Kau boleh menentukan akan muntah, mencaci-maki, atau…," Uchiha sulung mengecup pipi Kyuubi. "Menikmati malam pertama kita," katanya—sebelum membuat Kyuubi menelan ludahnya—_horror_ dengan kegilaan Uchiha sulung yang notabene sudah berada di dalam taraf stadium akhir.

_Apa yang sedang dia rencanakan?_

Kyuubi membatin—merasa dirinya tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah mendengar semua perkataan Uchiha sulung.

* * *

**Change!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: KyuuItaKyuu**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: BL, Lemon/rape, miss typo, word iblis, dll.**

**Tidak suka, nggak usah baca!**

**Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk FID#4. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The power of Uchiha and Namikaze!  
**

* * *

Lagi-lagi basah!

Kyuubi merasakan jika lidah Itachi mulai menjilat keningnya. Lidah tersebut sangatlah lembab, dan membuat saliva yang terdapat di seluruh bagian lidah tersebut seperti masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulit kepunyaan sang Namikaze—yang sedang memakai tubuh Itachi. SIAL! Kyuubi tidak bisa melawan. Ia terkurung. Ia hanya bisa menggerakan kepalanya—berusaha agar lidah Itachi tidak mengenai keningnya. Ya, walaupun tubuh yang berada di atasnya adalah tubuh miliknya, tetapi Kyuubi tidak mau sampai terkontaminasi oleh air liur, walaupun air liurnya sendiri.

Di saat Kyuubi berusaha menahan rasa jijiknya, Itachi terus menggerakan lidahnya. Ia mulai menurunkan pergerakan lidahnya setelah memastikan jika kening Kyuubi yang menggunakan tubuhnya sudah cukup basah. Oh yeah! Itachi akan memberi kenang-kenangan pada tubuhnya sendiri agar pada saat dirinya sudah kembali pada tubuh aslinya, Itachi dapat mengingat tubuhnya telah dinikmati oleh tubuh seorang putra mahkota. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat Itachi senang—tidak terhentikan.

Dasar sinting!

Lidah Itachi yang sejak tadi bermain-main di kening Kyuubi mulai turun ke arah pelipis. Ia menjilat kelopak mata, hingga Kyuubi secara terpaksa harus memejamkan sebelah matanya—menahan elusan lidah Uchiha sulung. Kemudian, Itachi terus menurunkan lidahnya dari kelopak mata, bawah mata, hingga mencapai pipi sang Namikaze. Setelah itu, Itachi mulai mengecupi pipi tersebut. Ia merasa senang karena tubuhnya yang asli telah dicium oleh bibir idolanya. Oh, kapan lagi kejadian ini akan terjadi? Itachi begitu bersyukur atas kebaikan Tuhan pada dirinya.

"Hentikan..," gumam Kyuubi—mencoba menghentikan Itachi. "HENTIKAN!" teriak Kyuubi, tetapi tidak didengar oleh Uchiha sulung yang sedang menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Dengan sikap acuh, Itachi mengecup pipi Kyuubi sebelum mulai menjulurkan lidahnya kembali. Ia mengoleskan lidahnya secara cepat dan berangsur-angsur di suatu titik—layaknya sedang menjilati ice cream cone. Mhmmm~ Hanya itu yang bisa Itachi gumamkan, ketika imajinasinya mulai liar kembali. Ia tidak tahu sampai mana dirinya dapat bertahan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam acara puncak, ketika tubuh yang sedang digunakannya begitu responsif terhadap imajinasi-imajinasi liar. Tidak percaya? Harus percaya karena bagian bawah tubuh yang sedang digunakan Itachi sudah menegang, dan membuat celana yang dikenakannya serasa sempit.

Bosan menjilati sekaligus mengecupi pipi sebelah kanan dari tubuh baru sang Namikaze, Itachi mulai menggerakan kepalanya untuk menjilati pipi Kyuubi yang sebelah kiri, dan merupakan pipi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sibuk mengunci pergerakan kepala Kyuubi sembari menjilati pipi sang putra mahkota ketika tangannya mulai mengeluarkan bagian bawah kemeja—yang dikenakan Kyuubi—dari dalam celana, dan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja tersebut. Ya, Itachi mulai melangkah ke tingkatan_ making love_ selanjutnya, ketika Namikaze semakin panik—takut dengan keberadaan tangan Itachi yang sudah masuk ke dalam kemejanya.

"HEI, KAU JANGAN BERCANDA! KELUARKAN TANGANMU DARI KEMEJAKU!" teriak Kyuubi panik setengah mati di saat elusan jari-jari dingin kepunyaan tubuh baru Uchiha sulung mulai mengelus kulit bagian bawah perutnya.

_Kemejamu, ahn?_

_Yakin itu kemejamu, sayang?_

Batin Itachi. Ia ingin tertawa dengan teriakan Kyuubi.

Sambil mendengarkan teriakan Kyuubi, setelah selesai menjilati, mengecupi, dan menikmati pipi tubuhnya sendiri, Itachi memandang wajah Kyuubi. Ia melihat wajahnya sendiri yang mengisyaratkan ketakutan dan kepanikan. Hahaha. Ini sungguh lucu! Wajah yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan dingin kini penuh dengan ketakutan? Ha—ah, lupakan! Itachi merasa aneh sendiri, ketika membayangkan dirinya bisa berekspresif. Ya, dia merasah aneh, namun tidak merasa iba atau jijik. Ia malah suka dengan ekpresi wajah tubuhnya yang asli—sekarang ini. Ia merasa semua hal yang terjadi sekarang ini sangat menarik, walaupun Itachi harus melihat secara jelas, jika wajah aslinya begitu aneh ketika memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Sekarang, ayo kita berciuman!" suara merdu kepunyaan sang Namikaze yang sedang digunakan oleh Uchiha sulung menjadi serak—menahan nafsu yang semakin lama tidak tertahankan.

Ci—Ciuman?

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak—kaget. Apa maksudnya dengan perkataan Itachi? Apakah pemuda di atasnya ini tidak tahu malu? Astaga! Mereka berdua ini adalah laki-laki. Kenapa bisa Itachi meminta seorang laki-laki untuk berciuman? Masih dapat ditoleransi oleh Kyuubi jika yang diajak ciuman bukanlah tubuhnya sendiri. Nah, ini? Itachi mengajak ciuman Kyuubi berarti dia mengajak ciuman dirinya sendiri alias Kyuubi harus memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya sendiri! Orang ini pasti kelainan. Ya, dia pasti kelainan!

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Kyuubi—keras kepala. Ia menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Itachi dengan berbagai macam alasan yang tersirat di pikirannya.

_Tidak mau?_

Itachi menatap Kyuubi tajam.

Mendengar penolakan Kyuubi, dahi Itachi berkedut kesal. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kemeja yang digunakan Kyuubi untuk memegang pipi Kyuubi dan menekan pipi tersebut dengan sangat baiknya kembali hilang, dan digantikan dengan sikap kerasnya kembali. "Kau harus mau Kyuubi!" perintah Uchiha sulung—tidak suka perkataannya dibantah.

Namikaze Kyuubi yang terkenal sangat pemberani dan penuh percaya diri kehilangan ketakutannya ketika ditatap tajam dan diperlakukan semena-mena oleh pemuda di atasnya. "Kau jangan ber—

"Kau harus mau karena aku akan memaksamu!" teriak Itachi—keras kepala. Ia menggertakan giginya, memperlihatkan aura gelapnya pada saat ucapannya dibantah. "Kau tahu? Aku bisa merubah sikap lunakku menjadi keras hanya dalam waktu per detik..," informasi Itachi—tidak bermain-main. "Uchiha Itachi tidak pernah bermain-main dalam setiap katanya."

_Persetan dengan omongan orang ini!_

Kyuubi tidak peduli. Ia ingin lepas. Ia benci semua perlakuan Itachi.

Kyuubi mencoba menggerakan kepalanya, tetapi tangan yang megenggam pipinya terlalu kuat. "LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Kyuubi sembari berusaha melepaskan jari-jari Itachi yang menempel di wajahnya yang baru dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga pada akhirnya Itachi pun melepaskan jari-jari lentiknya dari pipi sang putra mahkota—karena Itachi tidak ingin mental Kyuubi jatuh sebelum mereka mencapai acara yang sebenarnya. "Kau dasar laki-laki, brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi setelah pipinya terlepas dari genggaman jari-jari Itachi.

Brengsek?

Kyuubi mengatakan kata brengsek pada Itachi?

Uchiha sulung nyaris tersenyum puas. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda di depannya bisa mengucapkan kata brengsek. Haha. Putra mahkota kekaisaran Jepang ternyata memiliki mulut yang kotor? Uchiha sulung kembali menggerakan tangannya ke arah kepala Kyuubi. Ia mengelus rambut Kyuubi. Ia memainkan rambut hitam yang seharusnya adalah rambut miliknya. Oh, tidak disangka rambutnya begitu halus. Itachi menjadi kagum pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari jika tubuhnya yang asli begitu asik untuk dipermainkan ketika dimasuki oleh Kyuubi, dan Itachi pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada rambut hitamnya untuk mengecup rambut tersebut.

Kyuubi menjauhkan kepala—dari tubuhnya yang baru—dari jangkauan Itachi, namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil. "Terima kasih pujiannya, dan silahkan berteriak!" kata Itachi—mulai berbicara kembali di saat hidungnya mencium wangi _shampoo favorite-nya_ yang terdapat pada tubuhnya yang asli. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berteriak?" Itachi menggerakan kembali kepalanya. Ia mulai mengeluskan bibirnya pada kening—yang terdapat di dalam tubuh baru—sang Namikaze di saat matanya terpejam, menikmati aroma tubuhnya sendiri. "Orang-orang akan datang ke dalam kamarku dan melihat kita sedang berada di dalam posisi seperti ini..," bibir Uchiha sulung turun ke arah pipi yang terdapat di dalam tubuh baru Kyuubi. "—dan kau tahu apa yang akan mereka pikirkan?" Itachi mengeluskan bibir asli sang putra mahkota pada pipi—yang terdapat di dalam tubuh aslinya. "Mereka akan berpikir seorang putra mahkota telah merencanakan pemerkosaan untuk seorang _nerd _macam Uchiha Itachi..," lanjutnya ketika senyuman tipis tersirat di bibir asli sang putra mahkota—menikmati elusan tipis bibirnya dengan bibir sang idola.

"A—apa?!" gumam Kyuubi—tidak percaya dengan perkataan Itachi yang sangat frontal dan menjijikan, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri sangat berbahaya.

Itachi mendongakan kepalanya untuk memandang mata Kyuubi yang kini berwarna hitam—kelam. Ia memandang wajah Kyuubi dari jarak yang sangat dekat, sehingga Kyuubi dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya—yang baru—dari mata merah yang menatapnya tajam. Sangat tajam! Tidak ada aura kebaikan atau persahabatan di dalamnya. Kyuubi hanya bisa melihat obsesi, _care_, dan emosi yang membeludak di dalam bola mata tersebut.

"Cium aku!" perintah Itachi yang lebih terdengar seperti suruhan keras dan nekad dibandingkan permohonan atau perintah normal.

Kyuubi menelan ludah. Ia memandang bibir merah muda di atasnya yang terawat dan seharusnya menjadi bibirnya. I—ini adalah pilihan yang sulit. Bukan! Bukan sulit. Melainkan sangat sulit! Kyuubi berada di dalam dilema. Dia tidaklah bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun. Benar kata Itachi. Jika dia berteriak dan meminta tolong pada orang-orang di dalam kediaman Itachi, orang-orang tersebut akan datang dan melihat tubuhnya yang sedang dimasuki oleh Itachi-lah yang sedang melakukan tindakan pelecehan. Ampun! Orang-orang tidak tahu duduk permasalahan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Itachi. Orang-orang tidak mungkin percaya jika dirinya sedang bertukar tubuh dengan Uchiha sulung. Terlebih… Uchiha sulung pasti menyangkal jika dia adalah seorang Itachi yang sebenarnya, bukan seorang putra mahkota. Ya, Kyuubi mengerti maksud perkataan Itachi. Namun, jika dia tidak berteriak atau meminta tolong dia terpaksa harus menuruti perintah Uchiha sulung untuk keamanannya. Ia harus menerima jika dirinya akan dipermainkan lebih lanjut oleh pemuda yang telah memasuki tubuhnya.

_So?_

Apa pilihan Kyuubi?

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh bergetar, berharap setelah membuka matanya dia sudah berada di atas kasur. Ya, Tuhan.. bagaimana jika ini bukanlah mimpi? Oh, jika ini bukan mimpi tentu Kyuubi harus bersiap-siap dicium oleh pemuda yang begitu mengidolakannya. Tubuh Kyuubi bergetar. Ia menjadi lebih takut dari sebelumnya, dan merasa mual ketika membayangkan bibirnya sendiri lah yang akan menciumnya.

Itachi memandang mata Kyuubi yang sudah tertutup. Hahaha. Uchiha sulung merasa geli sendiri ketika wajah aslinya bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi pasrah seperti ini. Sembari tersenyum tipis Itachi mengelus pipi Kyuubi dengan punggung-punggung jarinya. Ha—ah, entah kenapa, walaupun Kyuubi berada di dalam tubuh asing—yang diperuntukan untuk orang-orang kaku nan tidak suka bergaul—tetap saja Kyuubi dapat memperlihatkan karakternya yang mempesona dan tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi.. menggoda!

Itachi benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seluruh hal yang ada berada di dalam diri Kyuubi. Bahkan, ia baru menyadari hal tersebut sekarang. Itachi mengira jika dirinya jatuh cinta pada Kyuubi hanya karena penampilan Kyuubi di layar televisi yang selalu saja memukau alias Itachi mengira jika dia jatuh cinta pada fisik Kyuubi yang begitu menggiurkan. Hahaha. Ironis.. ternyata, baik karakter, maupun fisik Kyuubi sangatlah disukai Itachi! Apapun, asalkan dengan sang Namikaze, Itachi akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada putra mahkota tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi! Bahkan bertukar tubuh sekalipun.

Tidak peduli jika tubuh yang ditindihnya adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak peduli jika dirinya akan menikmati tubuhnya sendiri, Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Namikaze—yang telah memakai tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berpikir jika roh yang memasuki tubuhnya lah yang dia cium. Seorang Namikaze, bukan dirinya sendiri!

Kecup.

Kyuubi merasakan suatu yang halus, lembut, dan lembab menyentuh bibirnya yang baru. Ya, walaupun matanya terpejam dengan erat Kyuubi dapat mengetahui jika suatu hal yang mengenai bibirnya adalah bibir Uchiha sulung yang telah menggunakan tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan, sejak kecil Kyuubi tidaklah pernah bermimpi ciuman pertamanya akan dilakukan dengan seorang pria. Ia adalah seorang putra mahkota. Memiliki martabat yang harus dia jaga dengan sebaik-baiknya agar kerajaan tetap dipercaya oleh rakyat, walaupun dia seorang artis. Lalu, jika sudah seperti ini apa yang harus Kyuubi lakukan? Kyuubi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya bisa menerima bibir yang terdapat di dalam tubuhnya yang baru sedang ditekan oleh bibir pemuda di atasnya yang tentu saja telah memakai tubuhnya.

Itachi mulai menekan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda di bawahnya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu bibir tersebut sebelum menghisapnya. Ya, secara lembut dan pelan Itachi menghisap bagian bawah bibir Kyuubi yang kini sibuk memejamkan mata, dan tampak berharap agar ciuman ini segera dihentikan. Sedangkan tangan Uchiha sulung sibuk membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh sang Namikaze. Ah, sialan! Kenapa dia harus memakai kemeja di hari ini? Batin Itachi yang merasa sebal pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu menyukai pakaian yang bernama kemeja. Alhasil, Itachi yang merasakan cukup kerepotan untuk membuka kemeja yang dikenakan sang putra mahkota menjadi tidak sabaran karena ulah dirinya sendiri. Seiring dengan tarikannya pada bibir Kyuubi—dengan memakai gigi, Itachi menarik kancing kemeja tersebut, sehingga beberapa kancing yang terdapat pada kemeja tersebut haruslah terlepas dari kainnya.

Kyuubi merasa jika ciuman yang diberikan oleh Uchiha sulung semakin agresif. Kecupan lembut yang tadinya tidaklah meganggu kini berubah menjadi suatu hisapan keras, dan sapuan asal nan bernafsu yang berasal dari lidah Itachi yang memakai tubuh sang putra mahkota. Kyuubi ingin membuka matanya. Ia sulit sekali untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan sebalnya pada orang yang sedang menindihnya. Ya, dia menjadi sangat terganggu dengan keagresifan Itachi, terlebih ketika pemuda yang lebih tua darinya membuka kancing kemeja kotak-kotak yang sedang digunakan sang Namikaze dengan cara yang sangat kasar.

Mata Kyuubi terbuka. Ia menatap ke arah wajah di atasnya yang jaraknya sangatlah dekat. Ia melihat mata asli empunya sendiri yang sedang terpejam—sangat menikmati permainannya sendiri. A—apakah ini adalah tubuh seorang putra mahkota? Kyuubi menatap _shock_ ekspresi yang diberikan wajah aslinya. Bernafsu dan tampak sangat penuh dengan gairah. Tidak bosan dan suntuk seperti biasanya. Jantung Kyuubi berdetak kencang. Ekspresi yang diberikan oleh wajah aslinya begitu mendominasi dan sangat berbeda dari seorang Kyuubi! Ini bukanlah dia. INI BUKAN DIA! Kyuubi sedikit membelokan tubuhnya, dan memiringkan letak kepalanya. Ia ingin menatap cermin besar yang terletak di atas lantai—di samping depannya.

Mata Kyuubi menatap pantulan bayangannya dan Itachi. Ia melihat dari arah cermin sosok pemuda berambut merah sedang berada di atas pemuda berambut hitam. Sosok pemuda berambut merah tersebut sedang mencium pemuda di bawahnya dengan mata tertutup, dan begitu bernafsu. Astaga! Melihat tubuh aslinya yang begitu mendominasi dalam berciuman, dan beraura kuat membuat Kyuubi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang tadi hingga nyaris copot. Ia merasa terdapat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di dalam perutnya. Ia merasa aliran darah di dalam jantungnya perlahan bergerak ke bawah, dan mulai membuat kehangatan pada tengah selangkangannya, sehingga bagian terintim dari tubuh yang digunakannya mulai menegang.

_I—ini tidaklah benar.._

Gumam Kyuubi sebelum menutup matanya—terbawa oleh nafsu semata dari permainan Uchiha sulung.

Kali ini Kyuubi teransang oleh bayangannya sendiri!

Itachi merasakan ada suatu perbedaan dari pemuda yang sedang diciumnya. Kyuubi yang sejak tadi pasif kini mulai ikut masuk ke dalam arus permainan Itachi. Menekan dan berniat mendominasi di dalam berciuman. Bahkan tubuh Kyuubi mulai bergerak-gerak secara sedikit demi sedikit untuk mencari posisi nyamannya dalam berciuman. Selain itu, Itachi merasakan jika Kyuubi tampak sekali tidak nyaman ketika Uchiha secara tidak sengaja mengenai sikut kakinya pada bagian paha. Mhm.. seolah-olah Kyuubi mencoba untuk menghindar sentuhan dari Uchiha sulung.

Merasa ada perbedaan dari dalam diri Kyuubi, Itachi menjadi khawatir. Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan ciumannya karena tidak mau membuat Kyuubi semakin tidak nyaman. Setelah itu, Itachi menatap wajah aslinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Di matanya orang yang di bawahnya tetaplah Kyuubi, walaupun memakai tubuh seorang Itachi sekalipun. Uchiha sulung mengelus kening Kyuubi di saat Kyuubi masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuu…,"panggil Itachi—meminta Kyuubi untuk membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan pada Uchiha sulung jika sang putra mahkota baik-baik saja.

Kyuubi membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia menatap wajahnya yang sekarang ini sedang digunakan oleh Itachi yang begitu jelas dan dekat dengan dirinya, sehingga napas Itachi dapat terasa—meniup wajahnya.

Kekhawatiran Itachi sirna. Ia menatap sorot mata Kyuubi disaat membuka matanya. Sorot mata dari sang Namikaze begitu penuh dengan emosi dan tampak meminta sesuatu dari Uchiha sulung. Ya, Kyuubi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang errr.. merangsang, sehingga membuat Itachi harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ha—ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri Kyuubi? Kenapa pemuda yang sejak tadi memberontak kini memperlihatkan ekspresi 'meminta' seperti ini? Itachi memandang cermin di depannya. Setelah itu dia tersenyum iblis—mengerti dengan permasalahan yang dialami Kyuubi sekarang ini.

_Aku sudah gila karena menyukai tubuhku sendiri, ketika dimasuki oleh Kyuubi.._

Itachi membatin—ingin tertawa sendiri.

Tanpa segan-segan Itachi kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Namikaze. Tidak seperti pertama kali mereka ciuman. Itachi langsung melumat bibir Kyuubi dengan penuh hasrat, mendominasi, dan bernafsu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menggerakan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman—mengimbangi gerakan yang dilakukan oleh sang Namikaze. Ya, mereka saling mengemut bibir satu dengan yang lainnya—bertarung memperebutkan siapa orang yang pantas mendominasi.

"Mhhmm… mhmmnnn.. mhnnm~ " Kyuubi bergumam sembari mencium bibir Itachi—liar, ketika Uchiha sulung menghisap bibir sang Namikaze dengan cukup keras. "Mhmmm… ahhh..," desah Kyuubi di tengah-tengah ciuman, ketika Itachi memberi waktu sangat tipis bagi mereka berdua untuk mengambil napas dengan cara melepas ciuman, dan memutuskan untuk kembali berciuman.

Uchiha sulung mulai menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk meningkatkan tingkatan ciuman di antara mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit bersabar, Itachi mengelus tengah-tengah bibir Kyuubi. Ia membelah bibir sang Namikaze—memaksakan masuk lidahnya untuk menjamah dalam mulut yang terdapat di dalam tubuh baru sang putra mahkota. Alhasil, ketika Kyuubi membuka mulutnya sedikit, Itachi langsung menerobos masuk dan menjamah setiap organ yang terdapat di dalam mulut—tubuh—yang digunakan Kyuubi.

"Mhmmmmnnn.." Kyuubi berusaha menarik napas ketika lidah Itachi mendesak masuk mulutnya, dan sedikit menghambat napasnya.

Di saat Kyuubi membuka mulutnya, ia merasakan jika lidah Itachi yang sempat mengelus bibirnya langsung menerobos masuk. Mata Kyuubi yang sempat terpejam kini terbuka—sedikit—sayu. Secara samar-samar, ia menatap kembali cermin di depannya. Astaga.. Kyuubi melihat jika tubuhnya yang sedang dikenakan oleh Uchiha sulung begitu berbeda. Melihat lidahnya yang terdapat di dalam tubuh aslinya sedang menjelajah mulut pria lain, Kyuubi merasa jika dirinyalah yang berada di dalam tubuh tersebut. Ia terus menatap sang cermin. Ia merasa jika dirinya yang sedang mendominasi dan membuat pemuda dengan rambut hitam bergumam—menikmati permainannya.

Layaknya sang putra mahkota, Itachi membuka matanya. Ia menatap cermin di depannya—melihat jika tubuhnya yang asli sedang menikmati lidah—dari tubuh asli—sang putra mahkota. _Oh, God!_ Melihat tubuh asli uke macam Kyuubi yang mendominasi tubuh Uchiha yang sebenarnya, membuat Itachi tidak tahan untuk memperdalam ciuman. Ia mulai menjilat setiap deretan gigi yang dimiliki tubuh aslinya, dan memainkan lidah yang sedang didominasinya, ketika ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menggesekan barangnya yang sudah menegang pada tubuh aslinya—sendiri.

"Mhhhnnnn… ahhh… mhmmm~"

Ini sangat menjijikan. Ini tidaklah benar. Kyuubi tahu jika Itachi adalah orang asing. Ia tahu jika dia adalah seorang putra mahkota. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjaga martabat kerajaan. Tetapi, dia tidak tahu kenapa cermin yang memantulkan tubuh aslinya bisa membuat libidonya meningkat, dan melupakan jika tubuh yang sedang digunakannya adalah tubuh asing, dan orang yang sedang menciumnya adalah orang asing yang berkenalan saja belum.

Kyuubi mendesah, dengan sesekali bernapas berat di saat Uchiha sulung terus memainkan lidahnya. Selain itu, Kyuubi pun mulai melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Uchiha sulung secara erotis dan egois. Kyuubi mulai mendesak lidah Itachi untuk keluar dari mulutnya, dan meminta ijin pada sang Uchiha untuk menjelajah mulut dari tubuhnya yang asli.

Itachi mempersilahkan lidah Kyuubi untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membiarkan lidah Kyuubi untuk menjelajah langit-langit mulutnya, giginya, dan setiap organ yang di dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu, Uchiha sulung pun mulai mengajak lidah Kyuubi untuk menari. Ia menjilat, menekan, memijat dan menggoyang-goyangkan lidah Kyuubi dengan memakai lidahnya sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk menghisap lidah sang Namikaze dan menyatukan saliva di antara dirinya dan saliva sang putra mahkota.

Ciuman yang semakin lama semakin memanas ini membuat Kyuubi kepanasan di tengah-tengah ruangan ber-AC. Terlebih Itachi terus menggerakan pinggul—mengadukan kedua barang intim mereka, dan membuat bagian tengah selangkangan mereka semakin menegang dan memperketat celana mereka, dengan sedikit cairan mulai muncul dari arah ujung barang intim tersebut.

Ya, mereka benar-benar terbawa oleh nafsu akibat cermin laknat tersebut!

Mereka sudah tidak dapat mundur lagi dari ciuman panas ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Mhmmmm… ahhh..," Kyuubi dan Itachi melepaskan ciuman mereka secara bersamaan dengan diiringi desahan panjang.

Lalu?

Mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan—membaca pikiran masing-masing pasangannya.

Tatap..

Tatap..

Itachi dan Kyuubi saling bertatapan. Itachi memandang mata Kyuubi yang dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu. Selain itu, Itachi pun memandang bibir dari tubuh aslinya yang memerah dikarenakan ciuman kasar nan ganas tadi.

"Hah.. hah.. hah..," Kyuubi sulit untuk mengontrol napasnya yang sekarang ini begitu menyesakan jantungnya—seperti berlari berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. "Brengsek!" gumam Kyuubi sebelum menggerakan alias menaikan sedikit kepalanya kembali, memejamkan matanya, dan melanjutkan ciuman panasnya dengan Uchiha sulung yang juga berpikiran sama dengan Kyuubi. Meminta saling melumat bibir kembali.

Selagi menikmati ciuman mereka, Itachi menggerakan tangannya. Ia mengelus perut sang Namikaze dan memanjakan perut tersebut. Dia memainkan jari-jarinya di atas perut di bawahnya. Menekan-nekan, memijat-mijat, dan mengelus perut berotot yang seharusnya adalah perut miliknya.

Selagi tangannya sibuk membuat Kyuubi terbuai, pinggul sang Uchiha pun terus maju-mundur—membiarkan barangnya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana training bergesekan dengan barang sang Namikaze yang juga masih terbungkus oleh celana hitam, dan hendak mengeluarkan cairan. Ya, bagi Uchiha sulung keadaan seperti ini sangatlah menyenangkan, dan butuh kontrol yang sangat tinggi agar Itachi tidak mengeluarkan cairannya terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Kyuubi.

Gila! Kyuubi hanya bisa berkomentar 'gila' mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ia mendesah. Ia menikmati. Ia menyukai perlakukan Uchiha sulung pada dirinya. Oh man, apakah Kyuubi tidak sadar jika Itachi adalah orang asing? Dia sadar! Sangat sadar. Kyuubi sadar jika Itachi adalah orang asing yang berhasil mempermainkan dirinya, membuat dirinya merasakan nafsu yang sangat besar untuk melumat bibir sang orang asing tersebut, dan mengeluarkan hasratnya sekarang juga!

"Mhmmnnnn…ahhh..nnnhhhmm.."

Diiringi dengan desahan, geraman, dan napas tersenggal-senggal di tengah-tengah ciuman, Itachi mulai menggerakan tangannya ke arah bagian atas perut Kyuubi. Ia mengelus diafragma sang Namikaze, dan menikmati kulit tubuh aslinya dengan lidahnya yang terus saling melilit, menghisap, dan menekan antara satu dengan lidah lainnya. Perlahan Itachi terus mengelus tubuhnya yang asli. Ia mengelus dengan jari-jari lentik dari tubuhnya yang baru sampai pada saatnya Itachi menyentuh _nipple_ atau tonjolan kecil yang terdapat pada dada sang Namikaze.

Uchiha sulung mengelus tonjolan kecil di bagian dada Kyuubi yang berwarna merah—kecokelatan tersebut dengan perlahan. Ia menyentuhnya dengan memakai punggung-punggung jarinya. Ia memainkan puncak—terujung tonjolan tersebut dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Menyentuh, memainkan, memutari, menekan, mengelus pelan—pelan—pelan, dan membuat Kyuubi kegelian karena Itachi mengelus-elus _nipple_ tubuhnya sendiri yang sedang digunakan oleh sang putra mahkota dengan pelan nan memainkan.

Sentuhan jari-jari Itachi pada _nipple-nya_ membuat Kyuubi tidak tahan. Kyuubi kegelian. Ia tidak bisa berciuman kembali. Ia terlalu bernafsu dan emosi untuk melumat lidah pemuda di atasnya. Napasnya sudah tidak dapat terkontrol. Ia harus melepaskan ciuman ini. "Mhhhhmmmmmmm AHHHH!" Kyuubi menggerakan kepalanya, dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan desahan panjang.

Melihat keadaan Kyuubi, Itachi tersenyum tipis. Berkeringat, bibir memerah, dan napas tersenggal-senggal. Intinya, Kyuubi sudah kewalahan hanya karena ciuman _french kiss_ tadi. Namun, pemuda yang kini sedang memakai tubuh sang putra mahkota belumlah puas. Ia ingin lebih. Itachi ingin membuat tubuhnya yang asli ternodai oleh tubuh sang putra mahkota. Ia segera menggerakan kepalanya ke arah leher sang Namikaze. Ia menggerakan kepalanya setelah mengecup dagu Kyuubi—mesra—yang ternyata terdapat saliva hasil ciuman panas mereka berdua. Melihat saliva yang terdapat di pinggir dagu tubuh baru Kyuubi, Itachi menjilat dagu tersebut sampai saliva tersebut menghilang sebelum jilatannya turun hingga mencapai leher sang putra mahkota. Ia memainkan lidahnya pada kulit leher tersebut. Mengelus, dan memutari kulit leher tersebut dengan memakai lidahnya yang basah nan lembab.

"Ngggg..," Kyuubi menggerakan lehernya sedikit. Matanya terpejam erat di saat rasa geli semakin mempengaruhi tubuh barunya yang begitu sensitif.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, ketika mendengar geraman Kyuubi. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, tetap berusaha berbicara, walaupun sangatlah sulit berbicara jika berada di dalam keadaan dipenuhi nafsu seperti ini.

Mendengar suara Uchiha sulung, Kyuubi terdiam. Me—menyukainya? Kyuubi membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan sorot mata _shock_, bernafsu, dan berkabut. Ia menatap tubuh aslinya yang sedang menatap dirinya—juga—dari arah dekat leher, di saat jari-jari yang digunakan Itachi masih memainkan _nipple-nya_. Ho—oh, rupanya suara Itachi mengembalikan kerasionalan Kyuubi. Sang putra mahkota tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. I—ini tidak boleh! INI TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI! Kyuubi merasa seperti seorang pelacur. Ia merasa seperti seorang om-om mesum yang begitu mudah terbawa oleh nafsu.

"He—hentikan!" perintah Kyuubi. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga menggerakan tubuhnya agar Itachi berhenti menyentuhnya. "A—ku adalah seorang putra mahkota..," kata Kyuubi, menjelaskan pada Itachi yang sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan perkataan sang putra mahkota. "A—aku tidak boleh melakukan semua ini..," lanjutnya, ketika Itachi masih terus mengelus tonjolan kecil pada bagian dada sang Namikaze, dan menekan-nekan tonjolan tersebut dengan memakai jari telunjuknya. "Martabat negara ada di tanganku..," pandangan Kyuubi semakin terlihat frustasi karena Itachi tidak kunjung memperlihatkan ekspresi yang diinginkannya. "Aku a—adalah seseorang yang dipercaya oleh rakyat se—sebagai seorang _figure _yang pantas untuk dicontoh..," Kyuubi menghela napas—sejenak. "Aku adalah putra mahkota, calon pemimpinmu."

Putra mahkota?

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan serius. Ia tahu jika orang yang sedang dipermainkan olehnya adalah seorang putra mahkota. Calon raja. Pemuda yang sangat dikagumi oleh semua orang. Tetapi, ia tidak mau tahu. Setiap perkataan anak kecil di dalam mimpinya begitu mempengaruhi dirinya. Ini adalah kesempatan, dan kesempatan tidaklah pernah datang dua kali. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan ini semua. Dia harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak peduli Kyuubi akan tersakit. Tidak peduli kepalanya adalah taruhannya. Itachi tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini!

Dasar makhluk egois.

Uchiha sulung menundukan kepalanya. Ia terdiam sesaat, ketika Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya. Heran dengan tingkah Itachi. "Khukhukhuk—" tubuh Uchiha sulung—yang seharusnya menjadi tubuh sang putra mahkota bergetar. "HAHAHAHA..," tawa Itachi menggelegar, ketika kepalanya terdongak, dan sangat menakutkan bagi seorang Kyuubi. Setelah itu, secara spontan Itachi berhenti tertawa. "Wow, fantastik Kyuubi!" puji Itachi dengan nada mencemooh. Ia kembali menatap Kyuubi di saat senyuman iblis, maupun tawanya menghilang dari bibirnya. "Tidak usah dibilang pun aku tahu kau adalah seorang putra mahkota..," kata Uchiha sulung—menjawab semua perkataan Kyuubi. "Tetapi, kau tahu? Di mataku orang-orang yang berada di dalam kerajaan hanyalah sebuah boneka..," katanya—frontal, dan membuat Kyuubi langsung membelalakan mata _onyx-nya_ yang baru. "Orang kerajaan adalah orang-orang yang diatur oleh sistem, aturan, dan tetek-bengek jadwal yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung..," katanya, menjelaskan pola pikirnya sendiri mengenai kerajaan. "Mereka tidak bebas. Mereka terkurung. Mereka adalah burung yang dimasukan ke dalam sangkar emas."

"Kau jangan berbicara sembarangan mengenai kerajaan!" seru Kyuubi. Sebagai putra mahkota, ia tidak suka sistem di dalam kerajaannya dihina. "Kau berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu atau kau akan kehilangan kepalamu!" ancam Kyuubi dengan nada sangat serius.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_Kehilangan kepala?_

Tawanya di dalam hati.

"Kau tahu arti dari seorang pemimpin negara?" tanya Uchiha sulung. Kepalanya mulai kembali bergerak untuk mengecup leher sang Namikaze. "Pemimpin negara adalah sosok manusia yang harus mengsejahterakan rakyatnya..," gumamnya. Ia menjulurkan ujung lidahnya, dan menjilat butir-butir keringat yang terdapat di leher sang Namikaze. "Dan aku? Aku belumlah sejahtera..," Itachi berkata sebelum mengecup—mesra—leher sang putra mahkota yang sedang memberontak—tidak mau disentuh. "Karena..," Uchiha sulung mengeluskan bibirnya pada leher yang terdapat di dalam tubuh baru Kyuubi. "Semenjak aku menyentuhmu.. aku mulai berpikir tanpa dirimu aku tidaklah akan pernah sejahtera..," katanya sembari tersenyum iblis. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kyuubi…," Itachi mengakui perasaannya pada sang putra mahkota. "Bukan pada fisikmu melainkan pada seluruh hal yang ada dirimu..," katanya, dan sukses membuat Kyuubi mematung—terkejut dengan pengakuan Itachi. "Dan tugasmu sebagai seorang pemimpin negara adalah mensejahterakanku diriku, salah satu rakyatmu!"

Kyuubi tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terjebak dengan seorang pemuda gila. Sebenarnya kenapa dirinya bisa bertukar tubuh dengan Uchiha sulung? Apakah ini semua adalah takdir? TIDAK! Tidak mungkin seorang laki-laki memiliki takdir bersama laki-laki lainnya. Jangan bercanda! Ia tidak boleh terbuai dengan perkataan Itachi. Ia harus menentukan sikap. Dia adalah seorang putra mahkota, dan dialah yang harus mengendalikan keadaan.

Uchiha sulung menyentuh leher sang Namikaze—yang seharusnya menjadi lehernya. Ia mengecup leher tersebut sembari memejamkan matanya. Aroma sabun yang sangat dia sukai bercampur dengan keringat. Terlebih tubuhnya ini telah dimasuki oleh seorang Namikaze Kyuubi. Itachi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang sekarang ini sedang dimasuki Kyuubi. Ia menjilati leher tersebut sampai rasa asin keringat mulai menyeruak—memenuhi mulutnya.

Kyuubi menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya. Ia harus terlepas dari semua kegilaan ini. Tetapi bagaimana caranya. "BERHENTI!" teriak Kyuubi. Ia merasa sangat frustasi ketika lidah Itachi mulai mengelus-ngelus kulit lehernya dan menimbulkan efek ransangan secara bertubi-tubi bagi tubuh sensitif-nya. "BERHENTI, SIALAN!" Kyuubi mulai memaki-maki Itachi. Ia berharap Itachi segera melepaskan dirinya. "Aku mohon, berhenti..," suara frustasi Kyuubi mulai terdengar.

Tidak mendengar. Uchiha sulung tidak peduli dengan teriakan atau permohonan Kyuubi. Ia terus membasahi leher Kyuubi dengan memakai lidahnya. Itachi menyapu setiap kulit di dalam leher Kyuubi, dan menekan-nekannya dengan cara memakai lidah untuk mencari suatu bagian sensitif yang terdapat di leher tersebut. Detak nadi. Bagian tersebutlah yang Itachi cari. Bagian yang bisa membuat Kyuubi mengerang atau menjerit karena kejutan listrik yang berasal dari hisapan sang Uchiha.

Kyuubi merasa kulit lehernya semakin lembab karena lidah basah Uchiha sulung yang terus menjamah kulit lehernya dari tubuhnya yang baru. Ia geli. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat. Oleh karena itu, Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya. Ia menyingkirkan kepala Itachi yang sedang menjamah tubuhnya yang baru dengan cara menundukan kepalanya, dan menutup akses Itachi untuk menjilati kulit tubuhnya yang dia pinjam dari Uchiha sulung.

"Sudah aku bilang ber—

GRAP!

Itachi menjambak rambut Kyuubi—kasar. Ia memaksa kepala Kyuubi untuk mendongak.

"Aissshhh!" Kyuubi mendesis. Matanya menatap nyalang Uchiha sulung. "SAKIT, BRENG—

PLAK!

Uchiha sulung menampar pipi Kyuubi atau pipi yang terdapat di dalam tubuhnya sendiri—sadis.

Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi menancabkan gigi-giginya pada jasanya sendiri. Persetan dengan status Kyuubi sebagai putra mahkota. Persetan dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang dilukai. Dia ini adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi. Bukan seorang Uchiha biasa! Dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sekarang dia ingin menciumi—merasakan seluruh tubuh Kyuubi, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya! Bahkan _author_ sekalipun.

Kyuubi merasakan suatu benda yang menyakitkan mengenai kulit lehernya. Benda tersebut menancab, dan menggores kulit lehernya, hingga menimbulkan luka. Secara perlahan benda berwarna putih yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah gigi-gigi yang seharusnya adalah gigi sang Namikaze menggores dan merobek secara kecil kulit leher tubuhnya yang baru. Kyuubi merasakan perih. Ia merasa ini keterlaluan. Ia merasa gigi-gigi tersebut semakin masuk—mengiris-iris kulit lehernya. Ia merasakan beberapa tetes cairan hangat mulai turun membasahi kulit lehernya, dan turun hingga ke bantal.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" teriak Kyuubi—kesakitan. Ia dijambak. Ia digigit. Kulit lehernya serasa terbakar, terlebih ketika Uchiha sulung menghisap bekas luka yang telah ditorehkannya. "HENTIKAN! AKU MOHON!" sang Namikaze yang tidak pernah tersakiti. Ia adalah seorang calon kaisar. Calon pemimpin negara. Tidak mungkin ada yang berani menyakitinya—semenjak dia lahir, kecuali orang tersebut adalah orang gila. "AGGGGHHHHH!" Kyuubi memberontak. Ia menggerakan tubuh, dan kakinya, sehingga sprei yang melapisi kasur di bawahnya menjadi berantakan di saat Itachi berusaha menahan kaki dari tubuhnya yang asli . "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" Kyuubi berusaha menundukan kepalanya kembali, namun tarikan jari-jari Itachi pada rambutnya begitu keras, dan membuat kepalanya terus terdongak.

Bagi Itachi suara jeritan Kyuubi bukanlah suara yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Bagi Itachi, suara bariton yang begitu memekakan telinga adalah suara malaikat kesakitan yang telah singgah di dalam tubuh aslinya. Kyuubi. Setiap jeritan, maupun desahannya bisa membuat Itachi gila, walaupun tidak berada di dalam tubuh aslinya. Oh, yeah! Pemuda yang mengakui dirinya sebagai putra mahkota adalah sosok pemuda yang menawan dan sangat pantas dikejar, hingga sampai mati sekalipun. Alhasil, kepala terpenggal karena telah menyakiti seorang kandidat raja tidak pernah akan dipedulikan Uchiha sulung!

"Berteriak!" seru Itachi—iblis. Ia menghentikan gigitannya—sementara waktu—hanya untuk mentertawakan pemuda di bawahnya. "BERTERIAK TERUS, KYUUBI-BOCCHAMA!" lanjutnya. Ia sudah kehilangan kontrol karena obsesinya yang semakin lama semakin besar, padahal dia baru saja melihat idolanya—selama kurang lebih setengah hari.

Seiring dengan jambakan Itachi yang semakin lama semakin keras, Kyuubi dapat merasakan jika beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas dari tubuhnya yang baru, ketika rambut hitam yang seharusnya milik Itachi tergerai—bebas. Ia merintih kesakitan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda yang tadinya baik-baik saja kini menjadi jahat dan menyakiti dirinya. Apa salahnya? Kenapa dirinya harus terjebak di dalam tubuh seseorang yang gila seperti ini?

Uchiha sulung menghisap luka tersebut. Ia merasakan rasa asin yang mulai berbaur dengan saliva-nya. Darah. Ia telah melukai dan meminum darah dari tubuhnya sendiri, ketika dirinya bukanlah yang kesakitan, melainkan sang putra mahkota. Inilah akibatnya, ketika tidak menuruti keinginan Itachi. Inilah akibatnya, jika Itachi diberikan sebuah peluang untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Tidak peduli orang yang dicintainya akan menjerit atau merintih, Itachi akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan!

Setelah selesai menghisap, Itachi mengoleskan lidahnya pada luka tersebut. Ia mengoleskan secara berangsur-angsur, dan menyakitkan bagi Kyuubi pada luka tersebut. Antiseptik. Itachi memberikan antibiotik alami agar kulit leher tubuh aslinya tidak mengalami infeksi. Setelah itu, Uchiha Itachi pun mulai menjilati bagian kulit leher dari tubuh baru sang Namikaze. Ia menghisap. Ia menjilat. Ia menekan lidahnya pada kulit leher tersebut, sehingga terjadilah beberapa tanda berwarna merah yang mengisyaratkan bibir, gigi, dan lidah seorang putra mahkota telah menandai tubuh asli— kepunyaan seorang _nerd_ macam Uchiha Itachi.

"Sa—sakit..," rintih Kyuubi—kesakitan. "Perih..," katanya, ketika kulit lehernya yang berasal dari tubuhnya yang baru serasa terbakar karena torehan luka yang diberikan oleh Uchiha sulung. "Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku sudah tidak mau lagi..," katanya—berharap Itachi menghentikan semua ini.

Penderitaan Kyuubi tidaklah hanya sampai disitu saja. Selesai menandai kulit leher yang terdapat di tubuhnya yang asli, Itachi mulai menjilati tengah leher sang putra mahkota. Ia menjilat tonjolan kecil pada leher sang putra mahkota, dan membuat Kyuubi merasa tertakan nan mual seketika. Kyuubi merasa tercekik akibat tekanan lidah Itachi pada tonjolan kecil di bagian lehernya. Ya, cekikan tersebut sangatlah menyebalkan nan asing. Seperti menekan tenggorokan, hingga ingin muntah.

Tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk menyiksa Kyuubi, dan membuat sang putra mahkota muntah di tempat, Itachi menggerakan lidahnya ke bawah secara perlahan. Turun—turun—turun. Itachi terus menelusuri bagian tengah tubuh aslinya sampai akhirnya dia mencapai tengah dada dari tubuh baru sang putra mahkota.

Sembari menurunkan tangannya ke arah leher yang terdapat di dalam tubuh baru Kyuubi, dan mengelus setiap kulit yang dilewatinya dengan memakai punggung jari-jarinya, Itachi memainkan lidahnya di tengah-tengah kulit dada yang dilewatinya. Ia memutari kulit dada tersebut dengan memakai lidahnya. Lalu, bersamaan dengan cekikannya pada leher Kyuubi, Itachi mulai menggerakan lidahnya ke arah _nipple_ sang putra mahkota yang sedang memakai tubuhnya. Ia mulai menjilati tonjolan kecil tersebut.

Tangan Itachi mulai bergerak. Tangan Uchiha sulung memperkeras cekikannya pada leher yang merupakan bagian dari tubuh aslinya, sehingga Kyuubi merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Sesak. SANGAT SESAK! Kyuubi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tangannya ditahan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, merintih, mendongakan kepalanya secara terpaksa, dan merasakan rasa geli pada _nipple-nya_. Si—sial! Kyuubi hanya bisa merasakan rasa geli dan sesak di kerongkongannya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ukhhhhh..," Kyuubi merintih—sesak di saat genggaman tangan yang seharusnya adalah tangannya sendiri begitu erat memegang leher yang berasal dari tubuh asli Uchiha sulung.

Menyerah?

Melihat Kyuubi sudah menyerah, Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada leher yang terdapat di dalam tubuh aslinya. Sudah cukup dia memberikan pelajaran pada Kyuubi. Ia membiarkan Namikaze memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara, ketika Itachi masih sibuk menjilati _nipple_ di bawahnya. Ia mengemut, membasahi, dan menandai sekeliling _nipple_ tersebut, sehingga menyebabkan bekas gigi mengelilingi sang _nipple_. Di dalam pikiran, Itachi mempunyai niat untuk membuat tubuhnya sendiri _ter-kiss mark_ oleh bibir asli sang putra mahkota. Sedangkan, Tangan yang tadi mencekik leher sang Namikaze beralih ke arah paha yang terdapat di dalam tubuh asli sang Uchiha. Tangan tersebut mengelus celana hitam yang dikenakan oleh tubuh yang dirasuki oleh sang putra mahkota.

Sibuk mengatur napas, Kyuubi tidak menyadari jika Itachi mulai membuka celana yang sedang dia kenakan. Ia baru menyadari permainan tangan Uchiha sulung, ketika Itachi sudah membuka sabuk, resleting celananya, dan menurunkan resleting celana tersebut—perlahan. Ini aneh. Ini sangat gila! Selain Itachi menghisap, mengemut, dan memainkan lidahnya pada _nipple_ tubuhnya sendiri, Itachi pun akan menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri!

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi pada Uchiha sulung. Suaranya bergetar—ketakutan. "Kau jangan gila! Ini tubuhmu bodoh!" serunya, mengingatkan Itachi pada kerasionalan.

Menanggapi teriakan Kyuubi, Itachi hanya tersenyum sembari mengecup secara lama dan lembut ujung _nipple_ pada tubuh aslinya. Ia tahu jika dia sedang menikmati tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tahu jika ini adalah tindakan yang tidak wajar. Namun, Itachi sang _master mind_ tahu bagaimana cara berpikir yang menakjubkan. Dia tahu menandai tubuhnya sendiri dengan cara memakai tubuh sang putra mahkota berarti telah menodai tubuh sang putra mahkota sendiri. Ia telah membuat tubuh Kyuubi ternodai dengan cara menyentuh, membelai, mengecup, bahkan sebentar lagi akan.. melakukan tindakan yang pastinya belum pernah dibayangkan oleh sang Namikaze sekalipun.

Setelah selesai membuka sleting celana yang dipakai tubuhnya yang asli, Itachi menurunkan celana tersebut secara paksa. Sedangkan lidahnya yang sedari tadi bermain-main dengan _nipple_ tubuhnya sendiri mulai turun ke bawah. Lidah tersebut menelusuri kulit tubuh mulus di bawahnya sembari turun—hendak mendekati perut. Di saat lidah Itachi menyentuh perut yang terdapat pada tubuhnya sendiri, dia mengeluskan lidah lembabnya pada lubang pusar yang terdapat di tengah perut tersebut. Itachi memejamkan matanya. Ia memainkan lidahnya di pusar tersebut. Menusuk-nusuknya, dan menjilati seluruh pinggiran pusar dengan ujung lidahnya, hingga tetesan saliva turun menetes ke arah pusar dan meresap masuk ke dalamnya.

Mata Kyuubi membuka dan menutup secara berangsur-angsur. Ge—geli! Kyuubi tidak tahan dengan permainan lidah Itachi pada bagian perut—yang terdapat di tubuh baru sang Namikaze. Ia merasa jijik, geli, sekaligus aneh. Ia belum pernah disentuh seperti ini. Ia belum pernah dijamah seperti ini. Ha—ah, namun, selain memanjakan Kyuubi, kekasaran Itachi masih saja ada. Di saat Kyuubi berusaha agar celana yang dikenakannya tidak dibuka oleh Uchiha sulung, Itachi tetap memaksa dirinya. Uchiha sulung mengubah posisi terlentang Kyuubi secara berkali-kali—seenaknya—agar mempermudah dirinya untuk membuka celana tersebut.

"Kau menjijikan! KAU MENJIJIKAN!" teriak Kyuubi—merasa Itachi sudah gila. Tubuhnya tidak mau diam. Memberontak, dan berusaha menyingkirkan Itachi dari atas tubuh barunya. "Kau benar-benar gila..," lirih Kyuubi dengan nada pelan. "Kau tidak waras!" lanjutnya, ketika Itachi tidak mendengarkan teriakan atau makian Kyuubi. Pemuda yang sedang dimaki sang putra mahkota terlalu sibuk menghisap, memberi tanda kemerahan, dan menjilat bagian bawah perut sang Namikaze.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Itachi mendongakan kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah dari tubuh baru sang Namikaze dengan ekspresi menggoda. Selain itu, lidah yang digunakannya untuk menjilat perut yang terdapat di tubuh baru sang Namikze masih menempel pada bagian kulit bawah perut tersebut. "Sebaiknya hematlah suara tubuhku untuk acara puncak..," kata Itachi dengan nada yang menyebalkan dan seringai iblis.

Deg!

Kyuubi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Hentikan. Sekali lagi dia ingin berteriak. Namun, suaranya seperti tercekik. Ia membiarkan dirinya begitu saja dipaksa oleh Uchiha sulung. Ia melihat Itachi menjauh sedikit dari tubuh aslinya untuk membuka celana yang dikenakan oleh sang Namikaze. Astaga! Apa yang harus Kyuubi lakukan? Dia hanya bisa memandang secara berangsur-angsur celana panjang yang dikenakannya turun ke bawah—meninggalkan posisi awalnya. Namun, sebenarnya… bukanlah perlakuan Itachi yang menakutkan, melainkan ekspresi Itachi yang selalu memperlihatkan seringai iblis atau senyuman menyeramkan.

Itachi melepas celana hitam yang sejak tadi menempel pada tubuhnya yang asli, sehingga tubuh aslinya memperlihatkan gumpalan besar berlapis kain segitiga berwarna biru yang terdapat di tengah selangkangan. Bangga. Itachi merasa bangga dengan ukuran barang intimnya, hingga tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Itachi memperlihatkan seringainya yang penuh dengan kemenangan.

Uchiha sulung menggerakan tangannya. Ia mengelus celana dalam yang dikenakan oleh Kyuubi. Ia mengelus, dan memijatnya—memanjakan sang Namikaze, hingga Kyuubi semakin tidak nyaman pada bagian tengah selangkangan di dalam tubuh barunya. "Besar bukan?" tanya Itachi—menanyakan ukuran barangnya sendiri pada sang Namikaze.

"Ahhh..," lenguh Kyuubi. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, dengan lenguhan tidak berarti—tidak memungkiri kehebatan pijatan Uchiha sulung pada bagian paling sensitif di tubuh barunya.

Itachi terus menggerakan tangannya. Ia menekan-nekan, menggerakan, di saat matanya memandang ekspresi dari tubuhnya yang asli. Oh, God! Sebegitu enaknya kah dipijat oleh tubuh asli sang putra mahkota? Itachi tersenyum iblis. Ia menjadi ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika seorang Kyuubi-lah yang benar-benar memanjakan tubuhnya. Ha—ah, pasti itu sangatlah menyenangkan! Uchiha sulung tersenyum puas dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

Kyuubi tidak bisa menutup mulut. Ia mendesah keras—tidak tertahankan. Badan sialan! Kenapa begitu sensitif? Kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah mengikuti arus permainan Uchiha sulung? Kenapa dirinya begitu menikmati kepuasan yang diberikan Itachi? Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, dan hanya melenguh sambil mendongakan kepala—meminta lebih dari pijatan yang diberikan Itachi.

Uchiha sulung berhenti memanjakan barang intim yang terdapat di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk memuaskan Kyuubi secara lebih. Ya, Itachi mulai membuka celana dalam yang dikenakan oleh sang Namikaze. Dia membukanya sembari menahan tubuh Kyuubi yang mulai kembali memberontak. Entah apa lagi cacian yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi pada dirinya. Itachi hanya menutup telinganya, dan berkonsentrasi pada permainannya.

Itachi menaruh tangannya pada bagian atas celana yang dikenakan oleh sang Namikaze. Ia mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk menurunkan celana tersebut. Turun—turun—turun. Sembari melawan Kyuubi, Itachi berusaha menurunkan celana tersebut sampai sesuatu yang dicarinya terlihat bebas dan sempurna. Waw! Itachi memandang barang intimnya sendiri dengan pandangan kagum, ketika Kyuubi berhenti memberontak dan ikut memandang barang intim tersebut.

Melihat barang intim sang Uchiha, Kyuubi membelalakan matanya.

_Be—besar. _

Batin sang Namikaze di dalam hati.

Melihat tatapan Kyuubi yang lucu, Itachi tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kagum?" tanyanya—menyebalkan.

Ka—kagum?

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Kyuubi memandang Uchiha sulung sejenak. Setelah itu dia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak suka memandang orang brengsek yang sekarang ini sedang duduk di depannya secara lama.

Kemarahan Kyuubi tidak berarti bagi Uchiha sulung. Di saat Kyuubi sedang memalingkan wajahnya, Itachi menggerakan tubuhnya, dan menundukan kepalanya. Itachi hendak mengeluskan bibir asli sang putra mahkota pada barang privasinya sendiri.

Di saat Kyuubi sedang sibuk tidak mempedulikan Uchiha sulung, ia merasa sesuatu mengenai bagian barang intim pada tubuhnya yang baru. A—ampun! Apa ini? Jangan bilang ini adalah nyata. Mata _onyx _yang sekarang ini dimiliki Kyuubi secara perlahan menatap ke bawah. Ia melihat jika Uchiha sulung sedang mengecup barang privasinya sendiri!

Itachi menyentuh barang intim di bawahnya. Ia mengeluskan bibir merah muda yang terdapat pada tubuhnya yang baru pada barang intim tersebut. Elus—elus—elus. Itachi mengeluskan, dan mengecup seluruh bagian barang intim yang berada di bawahnya. Setelah itu, Uchiha sulung mulai menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mulai mengarahkan lidahnya pada bagian dasar barang intimnya, ketika tangannya mulai megenggam dua kantong sperma yang terdapat di dekat barang intim tersebut.

Jilat. Itachi menjilat panjang bagian dasar, hingga puncak bawah intim di bawahnya. Matanya terpejam ketika lidahnya mulai memutari bagian atas—ujung—barang intim tersebut. Setelah itu, Uchiha sulung mulai memasukan barang intim di bawahnya ke dalam mulut asli sang putra mahkota. Ia mengemut barang intim tersebut, hingga mulutnya cukuplah penuh. Mhmmmnnmm~ Itachi mengeluarkan suara pelan nan menggoda ketika Kyuubi mendesah tidak karuan—menikmati perlakukan Uchiha sulung.

Tubuh sensitf yang digunakan Kyuubi sangat panas. Darah yang mengalir di dalam selangkangannya terus mendesak—hendak memaksa untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu ketika pijatan Itachi dan hisapan Uchiha sulung begitu mengintimidasi sang Namikaze. Nikmat, menjijikan, dan sangat brengsek. Kyuubi semakin merasa kotor. Ia merasa jika dirinya tidaklah dapat diatur, dan sangat mudah untuk menikmati perlakuan Itachi.

"Aaaaahhhhh~ Ahhhhh…mhmmm..ahhh!" desah Kyuubi—keras. Tubuhnya mengejang, ketika rantai yang digunakan untuk mengikatnya terus menggesek pergelangan tangan dari tubuhnya yang baru. "Ahhhhhhhh~" Kyuubi mendesah lebih keras, ketika Itachi menghisap barang intim kepunyaannya secara keras.

Mata merah yang sekarang ini dimiliki oleh Uchiha sulung memandang ekspresi wajahnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum di dalam hatinya, ketika Kyuubi begitu menikmati perlakuannya. Secara perlahan, Itachi memasukan barang intim di dalam mulutnya. Masuk—masuk—masuk. Hingga seluruh barang tersebut telah berada di dalam mulut sekaligus tenggorokan tubuh sang putra mahkota.

Kyuubi membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke bawah. Astaga! Kyuubi kembali menutup matanya. Ia tidak sanggup memandang tubuh aslinya yang begitu lain dari biasanya. Berkeringat, bernafsu, dan sangat mengintimidasi. Namikaze yang sangat suka menguasai sesuatu tidak tahan melihat itu semua. Dia hampir mengeluarkan cairan yang sedang di tahannya hanya karena melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mhmmnnnn.. mhnnmmm~"

Itachi bergumam sembari memainkan kepalanya. Ia menaik-turunkan kepalanya untuk memuaskan sang putra mahkota. Haha. Sebenarnya, ia tidak memuaskan putra mahkota. Ia lebih cenderung memuaskan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia ingin tubuhnya mendapatkan service dari tubuh sang putra mahkota. Licik? Jangan sebut nama Itachi Uchiha jika sifatnya tidaklah egois, penjahat mental, dan penuh dengan gairah permainan di dalam hidupnya.

Di saat Uchiha sulung menghisap, dan menggerakan kepalanya, ia mulai membuka kimono tidurnya. Uchiha sulung menarik tali kimono yang dia kenakan. Setelah itu, Uchiha sulung melepas kimononya, dan melempar kimono tersebut ke atas lantai—sembarang arah, sehingga tubuh asli berwarna putih—kecokelatan kepunyaan sang putra mahkota dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Tinggal melepaskan seluruh celananya, maka Itachi dapat menikmati acara puncaknya dengan Kyuubi.

Sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak semakin mendesak ke arah perut Kyuubi. Ia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bagian tengah selangkangan—pada tubuhnya yang baru. Ia seperti ingin meledak. Ia sudah tidak tahan. IA HARUS MENGATAKAN SESUATU PADA ITACHI! Kyuubi membuka matanya. Ia melihat Itachi masih mengerjakan tugasnya, ketika tangan yang digunakan Uchiha sulung mulai membuka celana training yang menutupi bagian sensitif pada tubuh sang Namikaze.

Uchiha sulung menaruh tangannya di bagian atas celana yang sedang dikenakannya. Ia mulai menurunkan celana training yang dia pasang pada tubuh asli sang putra mahkota. Turun—turun—turun. Itachi terus menurunkan celana yang dikenakannya, hingga mencapai ujung kaki. Setelah itu, Uchiha sulung menendang celana tersebut ke sembarang arah untuk melepaskan celana tersebut.

Lalu?

Uchiha sulung memandang pemuda di depannya. Ia memandang wajah Kyuubi yang sedang memandangnya dengan _horror _sembari memenuhi mulutnya dengan barang intimnya sendiri. Menggoda. Uchiha sulung menatap Kyuubi dengan semenggoda mungkin. Ia tahu jika Kyuubi sedari tadi bernafsu apabila melihat tubuhnya sendiri begitu mendominasi. Oleh karena itu, sembari menggerakan kepalanya, Itachi memperlihatkan seberapa jauh tubuh Kyuubi yang asli bisa mempengaruhi tubuh seorang Uchiha Itachi yang sedang dimasuki oleh Kyuubi.

"KAU!" seru Kyuubi. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia jijik, muak, hingga suaranya tersendak di tenggorokan. Namun, ia akui jika tatapan Itachi semakin membuat dirinya serasa gila.

Itachi tidak mempedulikan teriakan Kyuubi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada benda di bawahnya. Ia menutup matanya, mulai kembali menjilat, memainkan, dan mengecup benda tersebut.

Dan?

Di saat yang bersamaan tangan yang digunakan oleh Itachi untuk meremas kantong spermanya sendiri mulai mengarah pada bagian pantat yang terdapat di dalam tubuh asli sang putra mahkota. Ia mulai menyentuh pantat dari tubuh asli sang putra mahkota. Ia merayapinya, menyentuh, dan mengelus pantat tersebut secara perlahan—memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi memandang tangan yang berada di pantatnya. Ia melihat jika Itachi mulai mengarahkan jari-jari yang terdapat pada tubuh sang putra mahkota pada benda kenyal tersebut. Da—DAMN IT! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Itachi? Kenapa jari-jari yang terdapat di dalam tubuh asli sang putra mahkota mengarah pada pantatnya sendiri? Kenapa jari-jari tersebut mengelus pantatnya sendiri? Kyuubi mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak. Terlebih ketika Itachi mulai mendekatkan jari-jari yang terdapat pada tubuh barunya, ke arah bagian belakang—bawahnya.

Satu.

Itachi memasukan satu jari yang terdapat pada tubuh sang putra mahkota pada lubang virgin Kyuubi sendiri.

A—

Mata Kyuubi terbuka dan membulat dengan lebar. Pikirannya langsung fokus secara penuh pada jari-jarinya sendiri.

A—

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUBUHKU?!" teriak Kyuubi—takut. Ia tidak percaya Uchiha sulung akan bertindak seperti ini. Ia tidak percaya tubuhnya akan digunakan untuk hal yang menyeramkan seperti ini. "A—apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Kyuubi melunak. Matanya masih mengisyaratkan ketidakpercayaan. "JAWAB! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Kyuubi menghentikan Itachi dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

Itachi tidak mendengar.

Selagi Uchiha terus menghisap barang di bawahnya, Itachi mulai memasukan dan mengeluarkan jari-jari sang putra mahkota. Ia mengorek, menyentuh, dan mengelus sekeliling lubang virgin sang putra mahkota. Sial! Dia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang uke. Namun, whatever! Uchiha sulung tidak mau tubuhnya yang mengalami hal seperti ini. Tubuh Uchiha sulung adalah tubuh seorang seme. Tubuh seorang raja dari seorang Namikaze Kyuubi!

Dua.

Itachi memasukan jari kedua yang terdapat di tubuh sang putra mahkota pada lubang virgin sang Namikaze sendiri.

Tubuh asli Itachi bergetar. Kyuubi emosi. Ia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ini sangat menjijikan. Ini benar-benar menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Tubuhnya di pleasure oleh jari-jarinya sendiri. "Aku mohon..," lirihnya, ketika Itachi mulai mengeluarkan dan memasukan kedua jarinya di dalam lubang sang putra mahkota. "Aku mohon jangan lanjutkan!" katanya, dengan nada sangat memohon. "Chi..," lirih Kyuubi—memanggil Itachi untuk pertama kalinya.

Itachi melepaskan hisapannya pada barang intimnya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuubi melepaskan hasrat dengan mudah. Ia akan membuat Kyuubi merasakan nikmatnya bercinta bersama. Itachi menjauhi sang Namikaze. Ia membaringkan tubuh sang putra mahkota di depan mata Kyuubi sendiri. Setelah itu, Itachi membuka paha pada tubuhnya yang baru, dan memperlihatkan lubang virgin sang putra mahkota pada sang putra mahkota sendiri.

Terakhir!

Itachi memasukan jari ketiga pada lubang virgin tubuh sang putra mahkota.

"KAU BAJINGAN! KAU BAJINGAN!" teriak Kyuubi—tidak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai manusia dari kerajaan. "KAU BRENGSEK!" lanjutnya, ketika Itachi tidaklah mendengarkannya.

Itachi menggerakan ketiga jarinya. Ini menyakitkan! Sangat menyakitkan. Ketiga jari tersebut seperti membuka lubang sempit sang putra mahkota dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Jari tersebut memperlebar lubang virgin sang putra mahkota ketika dikeluarkan—masukan oleh Itachi. Ya, Itachi cukup menikmati dan menderita di saat mempersiapkan tubuh sang putra mahkota. Bagian bawah tubuh yang digunakannya seperti robak ketika Itachi memperlebar jari-jari yang memasuki lubang tersebut. Damn! Demi tubuh dan keegoisannya, Itachi rela mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri.

Seiring dengan teriakan Kyuubi, Itachi mencoba menusukan jari-jari sang putra mahkota ke dalam lubang virgin Kyuubi. Ia mengorek, dan menyentuh setiap sudut di dalam sang lubang. Alhasil, ketika jari-jari tersebut menyentuh titik nikmat, Uchiha sulung mendesah, dan merasakan jika kepalanya blank untuk sesaat. Apa ini?! Itachi merasa seluruh pikirannya menjadi hitam untuk sesaat, sehingga ia terus mengeluarkan, dan memasukan jari-jari tersebut—mengenai sang titik G-spot.

Kyuubi berteriak tidak karuan. Ia ingin menangis. Ia frustasi. Sialan! Kenapa Uchiha sulung tidak mendengarnya. INI GILA! Kyuubi tidak sanggup melihat tubuhnya memerah, dan berkeringat. Ia tidak sanggup melihat tubuhnya terdongak—menikmati perlakuannya sendiri. Orang gila ini.. dia benar-benar gila! Kyuubi mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengikatnya. Ia menggerak-gerakan rantai tersebut sampai kulit pergelangan tangan dari tubuh Uchiha sulung mengelupas—terluka, dan mengeluarkan darah.

Merasa dirinya sudah cukup mempersiapkan tubuh sang putra mahkota, Itachi melepaskan jari-jari tersebut dari dalam lubang sang putra mahkota dengan berat hati. Ia ingin terus memainkan jari-jari tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang 'lebih' menunggunya di depan sana. Alhasil, setelah melepaskan jari-jari sang putra mahkota dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, Itachi bergerak mendekati Kyuubi kembali. Itachi mendekat, dan memposisikan lubang sang putra mahkota di atas barang intim Uchiha sulung sendiri.

"Ja—jangan!" Kyuubi menghindari Itachi. Ia sudah menduga apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha sulung.

"Ini waktunya~" jawab Uchiha sulung atas seruan Kyuubi.

Itachi memegang barangnya sendiri yang sudah menegang sempurna, dan memerah. Ia memasukan barang tersebut pada lubang virgin sang Namikaze. Masuk—masuk—masuk. Uchiha sulung terus memasukannya hingga setengah barang tersebut berada di dalam lubang virgin kepunyaan sang putra mahkota. Ahhhhhh~ Itachi memejamkan mata berwarna merahnya, dan merasakan betapa penuhnya lubang yang sudah dimasuki oleh barangnya sendiri.

Kyuubi hampir gila merasakan lubangnya sendiri. Lubang sang putra mahkota yang hangat, sempit, dan seperti melumatnya—memaksa untuk mengundang masuk ke dalam. Terlebih, ketika barang intim Uchiha sulung yang sekarang ini sedang digunakan oleh sang Namikaze berdenyut—menahan hasrat. A—astaga! Ini sangat nikmat. Sangat diluar perkiraan. Tetapi, ini adalah tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menikmati tubuhnya sendiri. INI GILA! Kyuubi merasa lebih gila ketika Itachi mulai menggerakan pinggulnya untuk naik dan turun.

Uchiha sulung menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia mulai memanjakan tubuhnya sendiri. Naik—turun—naik—turun. Itachi terus menggerakan tubuh sang putra mahkota agar bisa memanjakan tubuhnya secara maksimal. Akhirnya, dirinya hampir mencapai tujuan. Ia telah membuat tubuh sang putra mahkota menjadi miliknya sendiri secara paksa. Ia benar-benar merasa puas, walaupun dirinya secara tidak langsung menjadi seorang uke.

Ekspresi shock, nikmat, dan ngeri Kyuubi sirna begitu saja. Kyuubi menatap tubuhnya sendiri sedang menggenjot tubuh orang asing. Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa hidupnya menjadi seperti ini? Dia baru saja masuk kuliah, tetapi harus kehilangan harga dirinya. Lalu, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menangis? Ada apa dengan tubuh ini? Kenapa tubuh ini sulit untuk berekspresi sedih?

"Kenapa tubuhmu tidak bisa menangis?" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara serak di saat tubuh asli dari Uchiha Itachi sangat antusias dengan perlakuan dari sang pemilik tubuh.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi, Itachi terdiam. Ia berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya. Mata merah yang sekarang digunakan Itachi menatap mata onyx di depannya. "Tubuhku tubuh seorang seme~" jawab Uchiha sulung dengan senyuman iblis yang tersirat di bibir asli sang putra mahkota.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesal. Tu—tubuh seorang seme? SIAL! Gara-gara dialog tidak becus dari author, pemuda sombong ini menjadi besar kepala. Dia seorang seme? Dia tidak pernah menangis? Cih, jangan bercanda! Kyuubi yang menjadi kesal mulai memaki-maki Itachi. Ia habis kesabaran dengan tingkah Uchiha sulung yang notabene di luar manusia normal.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesal.

Kedut.

Kedut.

Ke—

"KAU MENANGIS WAKTU SHOOTING AUTHOR YANG SATU LAGI, DAMN IT! KAU MENANGIS DI PUNDAK SASUKE PADA SAAT EPISODE TERAKHIR DI PANGERAN MISKIN VERSI SA—PIPPPP—(sensor)" teriak Kyuubi mulai ganas, dan tidak peduli lagi jika dia adalah seorang Kyuubi sang putra mahkota. Ia pun tidak peduli jika perkataanya sudah diluar text naskah karena terlalu emosi. "Kau pun akan menangis jika kau disuruh membunuh orang tuamu..," katanya, mengingatkan Itachi pada cerita Naruto karangan Masashi Kishimoto, dan sukses membuat Itachi semakin terdiam dengan ekspresi dinginnya. "Tetapi, kenapa waktu aku menggunakan tubuhmu malah tidak bisa menangis?" Kyuubi menjadi bingung sendiri dengan perkataan anehnya. Ia menjadi tidak professional dan keluar dari topik cerita.

Hening..

Hening..

"KE—

"Apa yang kau katakan?" kata Itachi—jahat. Ia berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Dan?

Kembali pada cerita.

Itachi mulai menggerakan kembali pinggulnya. Ia mulai menggerakan tubuh sang putra mahkota, hingga membuat dirinya merasa sakit yang berkempanjangan. "Hahhh.. hahhh.. hahhh..," tubuh yang digunakan Uchiha sulung berkeringat. Sedangkan lubang yang dimasuki oleh barang intimnya sendiri mulai memanas, terkena oleh gesekan antara kulit dan kulit. "Hah.. hah..," kepala tubuh sang Namikaze terdongak ke atas—menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Kyuubi merasakan jika pada bagian bawahnya semakin berdenyut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Terlebih, ketika dirinya melihat tubuhnya sendiri begitu 'waw', hingga tidak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Lalu, Namikaze pun mengerang keras ketika otot-otot yang terdapat di lubangnya sendiri melumat barang yang terdapat di dalam tubuh yang dipinjamnya. Ba—bagaimana ini? Kenapa dirinya begitu terbuai dengan permainan Itachi.

"I—Itachi..," desah Kyuubi—tidak tahan untuk mendesahkan orang yang memberi kenikmatan padanya. "Chi.. ahhhhh~" Kyuubi memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya begitu menikmati lubangnya sendiri.

Itachi mendengarkan desahan Kyuubi. Pemuda di bawahnya secara terus-menerus meneriaki namanya. Sedangkan Uchiha sulung sendiri sibuk dengan gerakan tubuh yang dipinjamnya. Ia terus menaik-turunkan tubuh tersebut, ketika tangannya mulai memegang barang intim yang terdapat di dalam tubuh sang putra mahkota. Sembari menggerakan pinggulnya, Itachi mulai memaju-mundurkan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan cairan hasrat pada tubuh idolanya.

Kyuubi merasakan setiap hentakan Itachi, membuat barang intim yang terdapat di dalam tubuh Uchiha berdenyut keras. Hentakan tersebut semakin keras seiring dengan desahan Itachi. Ya, Itachi benar-benar sukses memanfaatkan tubuh Kyuubi. Ia telah membuat suara vokalis band Jinchuuriki menjadi serak—tidak tertahankan. Menikmati. Satu kata tersebut yang mewakili diri Kyuubi. Ia menikmati hentakan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha sulung. Ia menikmati kehangatan lubangnya sendiri. Ia menikmati otot-otot lubangnya sendiri. Ahhhh.. ini gila! Ini menyukai sex dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Uchiha sulung terus memainkan tangannya. Ia memaju mundurkan tangan yang berasal dari tubuh Kyuubi. Ya, Itachi memaju-mundurkan, memainkan, dan memijat-mijat barang intim dari sang putra mahkota hingga sesuatu yang mendesak terasa di barang tersebut. Mendesak—mendesak—mendesak, hingga mencapai ujung sang barang, dan beberapa tetes cairan kental berwarna putih mulai keluar dari arah ujung barang menegang tersebut.

"Le—lebih cepat!" perintah Kyuubi—semangat. "Ahhhh.. ah…mhmmm… ah..," desah Kyuubi—meminta lebih dari Uchiha sulung. Sedangkan Uchiha sulung hanya bisa mendesah, merintih, dan memejamkan matanya, ketika dia berhasil melecetkan kulit lubang tubuh sang Namikaze. Ia telah membuat beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari dalam lubang tersebut.

Itachi semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia tidak mempedulikan gesekan demi gesekan yang menggores dalam lubang yang sedang dipermainkannya. Layaknya Kyuubi, ia tidak ingin irama permainannya melambat. Ia menyukai perasaan ini. Ia menyukai di saat ujung barang tubuh aslinya mengenai lubang tidak virgin sang putra mahkota. AKH! Itachi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menahan lelah dan emosi yang hendak keluar—terlalu semangat. Ia begitu menikmati barangnya sendiri yang begitu memadati dalam lubangnya.

Di saat keadaan mereka berdua semakin menuju klimaks, Itachi menundukan kepalanya. Ia mencium bibir tubuh aslinya sembari masih menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia menjilat, mencium, dan melumat bibirnya sendiri secara asal. Sedangkan Kyuubi? Pemuda berambut merah tersebut hanya bisa menikmati perlakukan Itachi. Ia hanya bisa ikut memautkan lidah, hingga saliva kedua dari mereka terjatuh ke atas dagu tubuh Uchiha sulung.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Itachi dan Kyuubi tidak dapat menahan hasrat mereka untuk lebih lama. Napas Kyuubi dan Itachi sudahlah berada diujung tanduk. Sedangkan keringat sudah membasahi tubuh mereka, hingga jika kedua dari mereka menghisap atau menciumi tubuh pasangannya, maka rasa asin akan langsung masuk ke dalam mulut mereka berdua. Ya, inilah saatnya! Mereka berdua sudah saatnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah hasil dari permainan cinta mereka, sehingga dengan diiringi teriakan dan seruan—menyebutkan nama pasangan mereka, Itachi dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan mengeluarkan hasrat mereka berdua.

.

.

Itachi terdiam di atas tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit karena permainannya yang terlalu keras. Bahkan, cairan merah bercampur sperma yang turun ke arah pahanya pun tidaklah Uchiha sulung pedulikan. Bukan tubuhnya ini! Itachi tersenyum iblis. Ia ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuubi kembali ke tubuhnya yang asli dan merasakan semua rasa sakit tidak menyenangkan ini. Hahaha. Sakit saja yang dia terima, sedangkan rasa nikmatnya baru saja Itachi ambil!

Dasar sialan.

Itachi membuka mata. Ia mendongakan kepala untuk melihat Kyuubi. Tertidur. Rupanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut sudah berada di dalam mimpi. Sungguh kasihan. Itachi menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas Kyuubi. Dengan tertatih-tatih, dan rintihan kesakitan, Uchiha sulung berusaha mencapai meja kecil di pinggir kasur. Ia membuka laci di bawah meja tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kunci.

Kunci untuk borgol yang mengunci pergelangan tangan Kyuubi.

Sebelum Itachi mengecup dahi, memeluk pinggang, dan tidur di samping sang Namikaze yang memakai tubuhnya dengan mesra, Uchiha sulung membuka kunci yang mengunci pergelangan tangan tubuhnya sendiri.

Itachi tersenyum bahagia. Bukan! Bukan bahagia, melainkan sangat bahagia. _"I love you, my idol..,"_ gumamnya sebelum melepas lelah dengan cara mengikuti Kyuubi ke alam mimpi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Suara ombak? Kenapa terdengar suara ombak lagi? Apakah Itachi kembali bermimpi? Sebenarnya ini mimpi atau kenyataan? Itachi membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia langsung menyipitkan matanya, ketika matahari di atasnya begitu terik dan menembus matanya. Ah.. sial! Uchiha sulung menghalangi cahaya matahari dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah itu, dia baru merasa jika matanya tidaklah terlalu melihat jelas.

"Mhm.." gumam Itachi—menyadari jika matanya adalah matanya yang asli. Iapun meraba-raba wajahnya, dan ternyata benar! Kaca masihlah menempel walaupun letaknya tidaklah benar. Setelah membereskan posisi kaca matanya, Itachi menatap sekitar. "Tempat ini lagi?" Uchiha sulung bangkit dari atas pasir. Ia melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan seperti mencari sesuatu. Dimana anak itu? Bukannya ini pantai yang pernah ada di dalam mimpinya? Itachi membersihkan belakang celananya sebelum berjalan menelusuri pantai. Ia akan pergi ke arah belakang pantai.

Itachi menembus hutan di belakang pantai. Ia menembus beberapa pepohonan besar sambil melindungi wajahnya dari goresan ranting. Ya, Itachi terus berjalan sampai pada saatnya telinganya mendengar suara air terjun. Mhm… alhasil, Itachi terus berjalan—ke depan, hingga matanya melihat sebuah tebing yang terdapat air terjun di depannya. Selain itu, terdapat juga dua orang manusia yang sedang berdiri di pinggir air terjun tersebut. Dua orang tersebut adalah dua anak kecil yang salah satunya pernah Itachi liat di dalam mimpi terdahulunya.

"Bagaimana?" anak kecil yang pernah menghampirinya di alam mimpi bertanya. "Kau puas dengan hadiah yang aku berikan?" lanjutnya, ketika Itachi hanya terdiam.

Puas?

Hadiah yang dia berikan?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi ketika dahinya berkerut—tidak mengerti. "Apa pertukaran tubuh tersebut adalah hadiah darimu?" lanjutnya, mulai mengintrogasi anak di depannya.

Kedua anak kecil yang sejak tadi membelakanginya kini memandang Uchiha sulung. Pemuda yang belum pernah Itachi temui memiliki rambut berwarna kekuningan—jabrik, berkulit tan, dengan tiga buah tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya. Anak kecil tersebut tampaknya adalah pemuda yang lebih asyik nan ceria dibandingkan anak kecil di sebelahnya lagi.

"Ya..," jawab anak kecil berekspresi datar layaknya para Uchiha.

Hening..

Hening..

Tercipta keheningan di antara ketiga manusia di dalam pantai sepi ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang melihat ke arah dua orang di dekatnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang sedang terjadi. "Mhm, kau menyukai hadiahnya?" tanya sang anak berambut pirang pada Itachi dengan antusias. "Kau suka, kan?" lanjutnya—semakin semangat, ketika teman yang satunya lagi hanya menggumamkan kata 'dasar dobe! Tentu saja dia suka.'

"Ya," jawab Itachi—sangat singkat. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sembari memandang sepasang anak kecil yang sangat familiar di matanya.

Anak kecil berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar, ketika mendengarkan kata-kata Itachi. Setelah itu, ia memandang anak kecil di sebelahnya lagi dengan antusias. "AH, kalau gitu! Kita suruh saja mereka bertukar lebih lama!" seru sang anak kecil berambut pirang pada anak sok _cool_ di sebelahnya. "Boleh ya teme? Boleh, ya, ya, ya?" tanyanya sembari dengan nada memohon, dan telapak tangan saling beradu—di depan dada—berlagak memohon.

Dari sorot mata onyx anak kecil di sebelah anak berambut pirang tersebut, Itachi dapat melihat jika ada ekspresi ketidak setujuan. Namun, tampaknya anak bermata onyx tersebut sulit untuk mengacuhkan atau tidak mempedulikan keinginan pemuda di sebelahnya. Nah, loh! Apakah anak kecil bermata onyx tersebut suka pada anak berambut pirang tersebut? Kenapa anak kecil bermata onyx tersebut tidak pernah absen untuk memandangi dengan lembut anak di sampingnya?

"Aku tidak butuh lagi untuk bertukar tubuh dengannya..," kata Itachi—memberitahu pikirannya sekarang ini pada kedua anak kecil di depannya.

Anak kecil yang sedang memohon berhenti memohon. Ia memandang Itachi dengan pandangan heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya—kebingungan.

Uchiha sulung menghela napas. Ia tahu jika bertukar tubuh dengan Kyuubi memiliki banyak sekali keuntungan. Ia bisa menguasai Jepang. Ia bisa berdaulat dengan negara lain, dan mencoba untuk mempengaruhi negara lain agar mengikuti keinginan dirinya. Ya, tubuh Kyuubi sangatlah berguna dan dapat diandalkan. Namun, bukan itu yang dia cari. Itachi sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Hanya dengan meminjam tubuh Kyuubi selama satu hari sudah cukup memuaskan bagi Uchiha sulung. Sisanya, Itachi bisa menanganinya sendiri.

"Hn..," jawab Uchiha sulung—tidak jelas.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang sebanyak beberapa langkah sebelum membalikan badannya. Ia sudah memberi jawaban yang cukup jelas pada kedua anak kecil di depannya. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkan lagi leluhurnya untuk mengurusi hidupnya. Ia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Sedikit bantuan dapat dijadikan Itachi sebagai ribuan kesempatan. Selain itu, Itachi tidaklah ingin terlalu banyak berhutang budi terlalu banyak pada orang lain.

Sedikit demi sedikit Uchiha sulung memasuki hutan. Ia kembali ke arah pantai, ketika sebuah cahaya terang menghampiri dirinya. Cahaya tersebut terus datang hingga sekeliling tubuh Uchiha sulung terasa hangat. Setelah itu, seiring dengan hilangnya suara-suara di sekelilingnya, cahaya putih tersebut pun mulai menutup seluruh pemandangan di depannya. Alhasil, tubuh Itachi serasa melayang. Matanya terasa berat. Itachi pun terpejam—hilang kesadaran.

.

.

Anak kecil berambut pirang yang sejak tadi diam di samping pemuda bermata onyx masih memandang ke arah terakhir kali dia melihat Itachi. Ia merasa pemuda yang baru saja menghilang di hadapannya adalah pemuda yang penuh dengan prinsip. Tidaklah suka dibantu jika sudahlah mampu. Itu baru namanya laki-laki. Gentle, berprinsip, dan berani mengambil keputusan.

"Laki-laki sombong itu..," gumam pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut dengan pelan, tetapi masih cukup didengar oleh anak kecil berambut pirang di sampingnya. "—akan menjadi kakakku..," lanjutnya, ketika anak kecil berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum tipis. "pada saat reinkarnasi."

Anak kecil berambut pirang hanyalah mengangguk pelan. Ia menyadari jika dirinya dan anak kecil di sampingnya hanyalah sebagian chakra. Ia tahu jika keturunan dari anak kecil sampingnya telah menyimpan chakra mereka berdua di dalam sebuah buku hanya untuk memperlihatkan seperti apa masa depan. Ia tahu. Malah sangat tahu. Bahkan, anak kecil berambut pirang pun tahu jika roh mereka yang sebenarnya sudahlah bereinkarnasi, hidup dengan baik, dan memiliki kehidupan harmonis. Oleh karena itu, keberadaan mereka sudahlah selesai. Mereka yang hanya sebuah bentukan kecil dari chakra dan jurus haruslah menghilang layaknya buih di dalam air.

Dan?

"Aku pastikan rambutku akan sedikit dibirukan agar tidak terlalu Uchiha..," gumam anak kecil bermata _onyx_—tidak jelas.

"Suka-suka kamu..," kata anak kecil berambut pirang sambil memutar kedua bola matanya—menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua—sebelum menghilang dengan lelucon.

Anak bermata _onyx_ memandang wajah anak berambut pirang di sampingnya. Ha—ah, anak di sampingnya begitu polos dan tidaklah tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan menantinya di masa depan. Musuh yang sangat berbahaya. Bukan hanya kerajaan yang akan menghalangi mereka berdua untuk kali ini, melainkan pemuda bermata _onyx_ lainnya. Pemuda yang sama-sama tidak akan pernah melepaskan cintanya hanya untuk mengalah pada saudaranya. Pemuda yang penuh ambisi dan otak jenius melebihi Uchiha lainnya.

_Itachi Uchiha…_

_Aku telah menyelamatkan bibit bencana.._

Batin anak kecil bermata _onyx_ dengan senyuman tipis nan menantang di bibirnya.

_Menarik!_

_Kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang di antara dua Uchiha terkuat.._

_Karena.._

_Untuk masa depan.._

_Aku tidak akan pernah mengalah.._

_Pada apapun.._

_Agar…_

_Bisa bersama pemuda di sampingku ini.._

Anak kecil bermata _onyx_ tersadar jika Itachi tidak akan membiarkan Kyuubi menjadi seorang raja karena cinta terlarang sesama jenis tidak mungkin dibiarkan terjadi pada seorang raja yang mewakili berjuta-juta rakyat awam. Ia menyadari jika Itachi akan melimpahkan banyak masalah pada adik Kyuubi. Ya, adik Kyuubi yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari anak kecil berambut pirang di sampingnya akan dipaksakan Itachi untuk menjadi calon raja selanjutnya hanya untuk membiarkan Kyuubi keluar dari istana. Anak kecil berambut pirang yang merupakan cinta pertama anak kecil bermata _onyx_.

Sungguh menarik!

.

.

Jadi, seperti inikah keturunan mereka selanjutnya?

Itachi Uchiha?

Jadi, leluhur yang membantu Itachi dengan sedikit chakra yang disegel di dalam buku akan menjadi adiknya?

_Whoknows~_

Sebuah chakra kecil pun bisa merubah kehidupan Itachi, apalagi takdir dari Tuhan?

**Tazmaniadevil**

Satu hari kemudian..

Semua membaik. Setelah bangun dari tidur mereka, Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah kembali pada tubuh mereka masing-masing. Namun, Itachi tidaklah menceritakan alasan dirinya dan Kyuubi bisa bertukar tubuh. Ia membiarkan alasan tersebut menjadi sebuah rahasia tersendiri. Ia tidak akan membongkar aib dari keluarganya sendiri pada orang lain, walaupun pada kekasihnya sendiri. Mau bagaimanapun Itachi sangat menjaga harga dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menginjak-injak nama baik keluarganya.

Banyak alasan Kyuubi tidak bisa marah pada Itachi. Banyak alasan Kyuubi tidak menolak ajakan Itachi untuk ke kampus bersama. Sehingga, di cuaca cerah ini, dan di pagi hari sejuk ini, Itachi dan Kyuubi menginjakan kakinya secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua berjalan secara berdampingan di lapangan parkir sekolah, ketika para bodyguard sibuk mengamankan mereka berdua.

Itachi memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda yang menjadi pendiam setelah peristiwa 'bercinta' tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Uchiha sulung mendekatkan bibirnya pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Lakukan sekarang!" perintah Uchiha sulung, dengan senyuman iblis yang sangat sempurna ketika dirinya berada di dalam tubuhnya yang asli.

Mendengar perintah Itachi, mata Kyuubi terbelalak. La—lakukan sekarang? Kyuubi menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana caranya untuk menolak keinginan Itachi. A—astaga! Tidakkah Itachi melihat jika kedatangan dirinya bersama Uchiha sulung sudah membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya membuka mulut lebar-lebar? Tidakkah Itachi menyadari jika dirinya adalah seorang putra mahkota yang harus menjaga nama baik kerajaan? Tidak bisa! Kyuubi tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Aku tidak bi—

"Kau harus bisa jika tidak ingin rekaman seorang putra mahkota meng-rape seorang nerd tersebar di dunia maya..," sanggah Uchiha sulung—menghentikan bantahan Kyuubi.

Mulut Kyuubi membuka tutup. Bagaimana ini? Pilihan yang diberikan Uchiha sulung sangatlah sulit. DAMN IT! Jika dirinya tidaklah bertukar tubuh dengan Itachi, hal seperti ini tdak mungkin terjadi. Itachi tidak mungkin memiliki rekaman dirinya sedang bercinta dengan pemuda nerd macam Uchiha sulung. Itachi tidak mungkin bisa mendekatinya. Itachi tidak mungkin mengancam dirinya dengan ancaman yang bisa dibilang Kyuubi tidaklah pernah melakukan tindakan ancaman tersebut.

Damn, Kyuubi tidak tahu jika disetiap sudut kamar—tempat mereka menghabiskan malam pertama—terdapat kamera pengintai.

"Bagaimana Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sing a song.

Kyuubi menghela napas—berat. "A—aku..," Kyuubi memejamkan matanya. "A—aku mencintaimu..," bisiknya—pelan dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Uchiha sulung.

Mendengar suara pelan Kyuubi, Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lakukan yang benar Kyuu!" katanya, meminta Kyuubi agar bersuara lebih lantang.

Namikaze membetulkan letak tali tas ranselnya. Setelah itu, ia memegang tali tas ransel tersebut dengan erat. "A—aku..," katanya—grogi, ketika Itachi begitu antusias untuk mendengar suara Kyuubi. Kaki sang Namikaze bergetar—grogi. "A—AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Kyuubi—spontan dan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya berhenti menyerukan namanya.

Mendengar suara Kyuubi, dan melihat ekspresi orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Itachi tertawa puas. Mine! Itachi benar-benar telah mendapatkan ekor Kyuubi. Ia telah berhasil membuat Namikaze kewalahan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Namikaze, kecuali seorang Uchiha Itachi. Tidak ada! Hanya diri seorang Itachi Uchiha.

Dengan senyuman bahagia yang tidak kunjung menghilang, Itachi pun menarik tubuh Kyuubi. Ia mendekap tubuh sang Namikaze, ketika para wanita bersorak tidak karuan—terkejut dengan pasangan baru nan heboh di abad milennium ini. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah, dipermainkan oleh Uchiha sulung, leluhur para Uchiha, dan takdir.

**The End. **

* * *

Oke, fic gaje ini selesai.  
#tebar bunga mawar.  
Akhirnya!  
Taz bisa melangsungkan metamorfosis.

Taz wawancara dulu pemain cerita ini, ah~~

Taz: bagaimana tanggapan elo tentang cerita ini, Chi?

Itachi: Tentu suka. Akhirnya gue jd pemeran utama! Setelah elo jatuh cinta sama gue dengan jangka waktu sangat lama kenapa elo baru jadiin gue pemeran utama?

Taz: Coz gue lebih cinta Sasuke dan Naruto dibandingin lo! #amaterasu. Terus menurut elo bagaimana ide dari cerita ini? #sekarat.

Itachi: Ide cerita ini sih menurut gue acak-acakan. Tapi gue yakin ini 100 persen ide dari author. Nggak dapat ide dari buku atau apapun. Tapi, apa iya nggak dari buku? Author-nya kebanyakan baca buku jadi bingung ide-ide dalam buat ceritanya darimana aja. Paling jelas Author ga pernah ngambil ide dari doujin, komik, atau fic lain buat cerita-ceritanya.. Ide yang dia ambil dari fic lain cuman karakter. Itu juga dirombak lagi.. Soalnya author ini agak kejepit sarafnya. Terus nggak pantas buat nurutin fic-fic keren lainnya.

Taz: #SWT Elo kok tahu banget tentang gue?

Itachi: Berapa lama sih gue kerja buat elo?

Taz: Ngomong-ngomong tentang kerja, kapan elo mulai shooting metamorfosis?

Itachi: Gue udah mulai shooting bareng si Naruto besok. 2 chapter lagi selesai, kan? Pokoknya dinanti! Minggu depan kalau gue sama Naruto nggak sakit badan pasti apdet #edan

Taz: Oke, oke. Gue siapin semuanya! Kita semangat, oke?

Itachi: Oh, iya! Kenapa ini cerita nggak diperpanjang?

Taz: Apa reader nggak pernah sadar kalau fic Taz itu word iblis rata-rata? Fic ini aja udah bisa dijadiin 5-6 chapter. Mhm.. Taz padetin. Kalau Author lain pasti udah jadiin ini multi banyak. Ini fic panjang loh~~~ Lohh`~~ Loh~~ #dihajar

Itachi: Elo demen nulis, ya?

Taz: Nggak. Gue demen buat fic #ngakak. Coz dengan fic gue bisa diam di rumah. Nggak keluyuran kayak kalong~~

Itachi: Tumben ya kita akur?

Taz: Soalnya gue lagi butuh elo sih! #plak

Oke, sekian dari Taz.  
Sampai jumpa di cerita Taz selanjutnya.

Suka? Tidak suka? Review~~~


End file.
